The Aftershock
by lancome
Summary: This takes place immediately after Cam's new intern. I hope you like it. My summaries suck so please just read it and review. Booth and Bones will eventually get together in this one.
1. Chapter 1

_**Brennan was sitting on her couch, still weakened from the injuries that she had gotten when the cave entrance collapsed. Booth had just left to pick them up some food. Brennan wasn't eating much, not having the urge since she found out she had family out there that she never knew about. She was still very angry at Max and Russ. Not so much Russ since he really did believe that they were cousins. She thought back to her childhood and how she never noticed that her mom was pregnant.**_

_**She remembered a time when she did tell her mom that she was gaining weight and she advised her to eat better, drink more water and exercise. 'That was it!' she thought to herself. When mom went away for 4 months. She wasn't off in LA setting up a new wing in their museum, she was having a baby. Dad had left just before she had the baby telling us he was going to see the ribbon cutting event for the new wing. Then… she stopped in her tracks and picked up the phone.**_

_**Brennan, "Dad, I want to see those old pictures you had of mom."**_

_**Max, "Does this mean you are speaking to me?"**_

_**Brennan, "Bring me the photographs and I will think about it."**_

_**Max, "Ok sweetheart, I will be over there soon."**_

_**Meanwhile Richards and Hall had entered the lab….**_

_Hall, "I can't believe you wanted to come to work today!"_

_Richards sitting at her desk in Cam's office, "It will take my mind off of things. Plus I missed Friday and I am too new to have any vacation time."_

_Hall, "Since you were hurt on a case, I think it's considered workman's comp."_

_Richards, "Not so sure about that. Since someone is trying to harm Brennan or myself or both."_

_Hall, "Well if they were going after Brennan and you were there working on a case then it is."_

_Richards, "Maybe, but Cam gave me a list of what needed to be done before Monday and if I finish the pathology report on this one I have finished before Monday and met the deadline."_

_Hall, "I don't think Cam would expect you to be here a day after your release from the hospital. Brennan isn't even here."_

_Richards, "That's because she had more physical injures, while I had more, (she paused) well other ones." (She said with embarrassment)._

_Cam walked in while they were talking and they hadn't noticed her._

_Cam, "Don't feel embarrassed. We have all had traumatic experiences here. In fact I believe that everyone here has been tortured, buried alive, poisoned, or kidnapped. Your feelings are normal and it takes awhile to work through them." (As she hugged her around the shoulders)_

_Richards, "Well I was threaten a couple of times when I was working part time as a coroner."_

_Richards stiffened up and began to compartmentalize, "I am almost finished with this report and then I will have completed the list you gave me last week."_

_Cam, "That's why I came in today. Michelle and I went by your place and you weren't there, so I figured since you were Brennan's sister, you might be here. I was going to finish it up."_

_Richards, "Where is Michelle?"_

_Cam, "She went to the diner to grab a snack."_

_Richards, "I am almost done, I just need 15 minutes. But I still have 4 hours of time to make up."_

_Cam, "No you don't! You spent all night in a cave. That counts as work hours."_

_Richards confused still looking down working on the pathology report, "I wasn't working the whole time."_

_Cam, "Crudely repairing our most esteemed anthropologist's hand counts, plus we will call it workman's comp."_

_Hall, "That's what I told her." (he looked at Cam and they chuckled)_

_Richards said slowly, "And I thought I had better finish in case I didn't have a job here by Monday."_

_Cam surprised, "Why in the world wouldn't you have a job here?"_

_Richards, "Logically speaking I do not know the protocols about going out after hours to look for evidence, almost getting killed by someone or a group that has a personal interest in killing you, and working with family."_

_Cam, "First of all, we don't have regular working hours, we work at all hours, people are always trying to kill us, because of the work we do, and Max works at the museum teaching a science class."_

_Richards, "So I am able to still work here then?"_

_Cam, "I really think it would be foolish of me not to have you around." (as she started to joke around with her), "But I am sure that Sweets will want to give you therapy appointments."_

_Richards, "Working is my therapy."_

_Hall, "No use arguing with Sweets! He will just tell you that your behavior is masking some deep personal struggles.. Blah blah blah.."_

_Cam, "You really nailed that one!"_

_Hall with a lot of smug or cockiness in his voice, "Yeah I know!"_

_Cam, "Are you done yet?" (speaking to Richards)_

_Richards now hitting the save tab on her laptop. "I am now."_

_Michelle walks into the office. She runs up to Richards and gives her a big hug._

_Michelle, "Why are you so stiff?"_

_Cam speaks quickly, "She is still working through being trapped in the cave. Just give her time."_

_Richards gave Cam a 'thank you' look._

_Cam, "You know what else is good therapy?"_

_Richards afraid to ask, "What?"_

_Michelle, "Shopping! Cam was suppose to take me shopping at the mall today."_

_Cam, "Big sale you know."_

_Richards starting to tear up, "How can I even consider shopping when my (she paused again having trouble getting the word sister out) Temperance is still recovering?"_

_Michelle had the answer, "Then buy her something, you know a get well gift."_

_Richards slipping back into her rational side, "She doesn't have a need for anything at the mall, she is well off financially and can buy herself whatever she needs."_

_Michelle playful speaking to Richards now, "Silly girl, It's the thought that counts."_

_Richards a little confused about the whole sentence, "How will she know what I am thinking just by buying her something?"_

_Hall, "It's like when your patients give you chocolate after you have taken care of them, consider it a token of affection."_

_Richards, "But what if Tempe doesn't return my affection? She might not even want a sister. I mean I still don't know if I want one or at least the complications of having one. Most families I have observed in the hospital, consisted of sister's fighting over a sick loved one."_

_Cam, "Having a sister is full of ups and downs, but you still love them anyway."_

_Richards, "Well I certainly feel some sort of bond with her, but I attributed it to a stress response of being trapped in a cave facing our mortality."_

_Michelle, "There are many sisters that get along."_

_Richards, "Examples please."_

_Cam, "The Mandrel sister's for one."_

_Richards, "I don't know them."_

_Michelle, "How about Paris and Nicky."_

_Richards, "Hilton?"_

_Cam, "How do you know about them and not the Mandrel Sisters?"_

_Richards, "They like one of my books."_

_Cam now confused, "Not the Guatemala one!"_

_Richards standing up looking on Cam's book shelf, and pulling it out. "This one."_

_Cam looking embarrassed that Richards found her romance novel at work, which she thought she had hidden it amongst her books._

_Cam, "You are Christine Richards?"_

_Richards speaking very logically, "I can't publish my medical articles and romance novels under the same name. I used a pen name not to weaken my creditably."_

_Cam, "You don't seem like a romance writer. I mean this one is definitely more upscale than your typical trashy romance novel."_

_Hall, "She really wanted that town house she is in, I mean have you seen how fancy that thing is?"_

_Cam, "I love that book! Are you going to put out more? Are you going to make it a series?"_

_Richards, "I haven't thought about it. Do you want me to sign this one for you?"_

_Cam, "By all means!"_

_Richards, "Well this is a strange predicament. Who do you want me to sign it as?"_

_Cam, "Just put Christine Bren.. (she stopped before the rest of it flew out of her mouth) Richards."_

_Hall noticed the uneasy feeling that Richards was showing with her body language, "I thought we were going shopping."_

_Richards, "But you don't like shopping."_

_Hall, "It's better than sitting cooped up in this office, wouldn't you agree? Anyway I can get one of those gooey cinnamon rolls."_

_Richards, "Those are so bad for you!"_

_Hall, "That's why I love them so much."_


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Bones. Lol i wish!**

At the mall they were just finishing up. When Michelle spoke, "Why did you get Dr. Brennan a Nano UV wand?" (looking puzzled at what it did)

Richards, "Because it is very practical. It's a disinfection scanner. You can use it in the bathroom and the kitchen and maybe even at work."

Cam redirecting the conversation, "Well I think she will love it."

Michelle, "I am just glad that you got her that shirt also. Lets go get these wrapped and take them over there."

**Back at Brennan's apartment….**

Booth, "I hoped you liked the soup."

Brennan, "I did very much so. Thank you Booth."

**They were interrupted by a knock at the door…**

Booth, "I wonder who that is."

Brennan, "It's my dad. He promised to bring me photographs."

Booth let Max in and they all sat down on the sofa with Max in the middle with a photo album.

Max, "I am sorry it took me so long to get here. I put the photos in an album for you to keep. (hoping she would start the forgiving process now)

Booth, "That was considerate of you. (looking at Brennan), right Bones?"

Brennan, "Considering the circumstances…"

Max cut her off, "Lets just look at them."

They opened the photo album and Brennan stopped at a picture of her and Russ very young with Brennan holding a baby while they were sitting on a couch she didn't recognize.

Brennan, "Is this Rayah?"

Max, "Yes it is."

Brennan, "How could you let me hold such a small baby when I was so young myself?"

Max laughing as he recounted the story, "You demanded to hold her, trying to convince everyone that you were a big girl and you knew how to do it. You announced to everyone that you have studying the area and the best place for you to hold her would be safely on the couch. Then when you had her in your arms, of course your mom wanting a picture, you gave her a gentle kiss on her forehead and told her that you loved her."

Brennan, "But why didn't you keep her?"

Max, "Things were getting dangerous and we thought we might have to run. Your mother didn't want to do that with a newborn and she was very close with her sister and so your aunt agreed to raise her."

Brennan speaking quietly with tears in her eyes, "So 5 years later it became more dangerous?"

Max, "I am so sorry honey. I wish I could make it up to all of you."

Brennan, "So I loved her then?"

Max, "Very much so. You wanted to take her home and make her your baby sister."

Brennan looked at Max with an intense look, "She is my sister."

Booth just sat there silently watching, hoping that Bones was getting whatever answers she needed. They all heard a knock at Brennan's door. Booth stood up to get it. It was Angela and Hodgins with food in their hands. Brennan smiled.

Angela bringing the groceries towards Brennan, "Now I know how you are so everything here is from Whole Foods ok?"

Brennan appreciative of the interruption, "Did you get those feta and artichoke cakes with the aioli?"

Angela replied, "They even had the potato pancakes too!"

Brennan laughing, "Those are your favorite."

Angela, "Well I figured that Booth may need a break at some point and I might get hungry." (she said as she grinned)

Hodgins, "And I brought movies."

Booth, "Let me guess, Conspiracy Theory?"

Hodgins looking surprised, "How did you know?"

Another knock came at the door. It was the rest of the crew fresh from shopping.


	3. Chapter 3

Cam and Michelle walked into the apartment with ease. Seeing that Rayah was uncomfortable, Hall gently grabbed her hand leading her into the apartment. Rayah then spotted Max there and stopped. Hall gently pulled her forward and continued into the crowded living room. Booth went and grabbed chairs from her kitchen. There was an awkward silence as Temperance, Max and Rayah looked at each other with uncertainty.

Angela speaking to Michelle, "I see you have brought gifts."

Michelle, "Big sale at the Mall today! Rayah brought Dr. Brennan something."

Cam, "Don't just stand there go give it to her."

Angela led Rayah over to a chair next to Bren.

Richards seeing the photo album. "What is that?"

Max speaking up, "I brought your sister some old photos of your mother and you all as kids."

Brennan was very uncomfortable with the intimacy at the moment. She could see that her sister was too.

Brennan, "Maybe we could look at them later in private."

Booth, "So what's in the boxes?" (trying to change the mood)

Richards, "Michelle and Cam told me that I should do shopping therapy and that it was customary to give a gift when someone needs to 'get well'."

Brennan simply stating a fact, "What does a gift have to do with getting well?"

Richards, "I asked that same question, and apparently it is suppose to make you feel better mentally. I was somewhat confused since your injuries were physical, so maybe it was suppose to make me feel better?"

Angela, "Oh sweetie, you are so much like your sister it's scary!"

They all started to laugh except for the slight confused sisters.

Richards, "Well anyway here." (as she handed over the two beautifully wrapped gifts) "I hope you like them."

Brennan opened the first one. It was a blue, button up, low cut shirt.

Brennan, "I like this very much."

Richards, "I know it has buttons that will make it difficult to close, but the arms are wide enough to get your swollen hand through and I could help you button it, if need be." (she had said in a very caring tone.)

Brennan, "I was thinking about this problem just this morning when I was getting dressed."

Richards, "I saved the best for last." (handing her the second gift)

Michelle whispered to Cam, "How is that the best out of the two?"

Cam just quietly laughed.

Brennan opened it as fast as she could with her damaged hand getting in the way, but Booth was helping her open them of course.

Brennan very excitedly, "I have been wanting one of those!"

Angela, "The is the biggest electronic sex toy I have ever seen!"

Hodgins, "Oh cool. That's a Nano UV wand.!"

Booth, "What's that for?"

Brennan, "It's a scanner to see if you have disinfected an area thoroughly."

Again came a knock at the door.

Angela, "Who would that be?"

The door flew open and it was Parker and Rebecca. Rebecca was scolding Parker about just opening the door, and Parker was telling her that it was just Bones and he starting running over to her then quickly stopped and hugged her softly. Angela took a picture with her phone. She didn't want to miss that moment.

Rebecca slowly walked over saying her get wells to Brennan. Rebecca, "I am sorry to bother you. Parker was so upset and couldn't wait to see you for himself. He wanted 'physical evidence' I think he called it."

Parker was now sitting on Max's lap since seats were now scarce.

Parker, "Dr. Bones, are you ok? Dad said you needed blood. Did you get some, because you can have some of mine?"

Brennan, "I did get enough blood. And I am not sure you have the correct match for me, but thank you for the offer."

Parker, "My dad tells me I have special blood running through my veins."

Brennan, "Blood types have to match for a transfusion (remembering that she was talking to a child) so you would probably match your mom or dad's blood."

Parker, "So your dad gave you blood?"

Brennan, "No my sister did."

Parker, "I didn't know you had a sister."

Brennan looking angrily at her dad, then back at Parker, "Neither did I."

Parker being happy for her, "Cool Bones! You got blood that saved you and a sister!"

Brennan smiled and looked at the very nervous Rayah and said, " I suppose that is very cool."


	4. Chapter 4

It was getting later into the evening and everyone else had gone home leaving Brennan, Richards, Max, Booth, and Hall.

Hall looking at Booth, "I think it I will head down the block for that Burger place."

Booth, "Oh that café?"

Hall, "I think we should give them some alone time."

Booth, "I agree." (as he handed over a gun to Max)

Brennan, "Why does he get a gun?" she asked frustrated.

Booth, "Because if I gave it to you or Doc over there you may shoot Max."

Richards, "That's not fair!"

Hall, "He has already proven that he would do whatever it takes to protect you, so leave it at that."

They walked out the door and left behind an awkward silence. Max was the most uncomfortable person in the room from the silence so he spoke up first. "Are you girls hungry?"

Richards, "I am a little."

Brennan, "Um yeah, me too."

Max got up and headed towards the kitchen, "You two can't avoid the talk forever."

Richards mumbling under her breath, "But I can sure try."

Max calling out from the kitchen, "I heard that!"

Brennan looking at her sister now. "Are you upset that you are my sister?"

Richards, "I don't know how I feel about that. I am very confused about the whole situation."

Max was spying on them, but they knew he would.

Richards, "What about you?"

Brennan motioned for Richards to come sit next to her on the couch as she slowly picked up the photo album. "I must admit that I was shocked when I found out, but then I realized that it could be worse. Have you ever met Margaret?"

Richards, "The one on Max's myspace page that quotes Benjamin Franklin all the time?"

Brennan, "So you do know her?"

Richards, "Nope never had the pleasure." she said sarcastically.

Brennan, "See what I mean? It could have been worse." (they both smiled) "I want to show you something." She opened the photo album to a picture of them together.

Richards, "Is that us?"

Brennan, "Dad told me earlier today that I demanded to take you home and keep you for my own baby sister."

Richards, "I didn't know that we knew each other as kids."

Brennan, "I just never put it together and Russ never mentioned it."

Richards, "Russ would visit sometimes when he got older, but I don't think anyone talked about you too much. I think it hurt them when they couldn't find you."

Brennan, "Who was looking for me?"

Richards, "My mom, but they always called you Joy."

Brennan, "How can we be so smart yet unable to put this all together?"

Richards, "I would assume it was our own insecurities about family and the fear of rejection."

Brennan, "That sounds reasonable."

Richards, "Look here, this is my mom. You know she was at the hospital."

Brennan, "She was?"

Richards, "Yeah Angela said she looked into your room, started to cry and left quickly."

Brennan, "Why would your mom look at me and cry?"

Richards, "Look at this picture, (now pointing at a photograph of a woman and a baby girl), that isn't me as a baby and the look on mom's face looks like number 3 on my chart." (referring back to the faces with numbered emotions)

Max brought out the food Angela had brought over earlier that day. "It's good to see you both together."

Richards, "Max, I am still confused about several things. Why couldn't Tempe come live with us when you left?"

Max, "Because you didn't exist. At least not as mine and Chris' child."

Richards, "But I figured out that they weren't my biological parents at 10 years old?"

Max, "Yes because over the summer you took a science program at the college and learned your blood type. You asked poor Alice (Christine's sister) what her blood type was and figured it out from there."

Richards, "So my birth mom didn't die in childbirth? She was murdered?"

Brennan, "Yes she was, but she has a gravestone that we can put flowers on and visit. Booth says it is good to do these things. I think he says it's comforting, and I must admit, I do get some comfort when I put flowers on her grave."

Richards, "What was her favorite flower?"

Brennan, "Daffodils. I like to put those on her grave."

Richards, "That is my mom's, Alice's favorite too."

Brennan, "Mine too. What is your favorite flower?"

Richards, "I love looking at a field of Sunflowers. They give me peace."

Brennan, "I like sunflowers too."

Max, "Your mother's close second favorite flower were sunflowers."

Richards, "So Temperance couldn't be with us, because then the wrong people would figure out who I was?"

Max was use to the conversation going from warm and touching back to the heart of the matter in a very blunt, but honest way.

Max, "Unfortunately." he said sadly.

Richards grabbed her dad's hand with tears in her eyes, "I don't hate you. I am very disappointed in your career choices, but I don't hate you. I just feel (she paused) I don't know."

Brennan knew what she might be feeling and now being a big sister, she thought she could help in a 'big sister' way. "Guilt! You feel guilty that you were taken care of and I went to foster homes."

Richards, "Yes, yes I do. It wasn't fair!"

Brennan, "But you wanted to find Joy just as much as Alice did?"

Richards, "Yes, but my father gave me a stern warning that by finding you, I could put both of our lives in jeopardy. So I listened to him and I didn't look."

Brennan, "I think that also qualifies under number 3."

Max, "What the heck are you talking about?"

Richards and Brennan pulled out their faces chart and showed him.

Max, "Where did you get these? Sweets?"

Brennan corrected her father, "Rayah got hers from Sweets, I got mine from her."

Max was laughing when Booth and Hall returned to the apartment.

Booth, "What's so funny?"

Max, "They were showing me their facial expression charts talking about love in numbers."

Hall seeing that the mood was pretty good thought that he had better take Richards home before it changes.

Hall, "Ready to go Rayah? You have work tomorrow and you will be starting a whole new list from Cam."

Richards, "I guess you are right. (she turned and looked at Brennan) Do sisters hug when they say goodbye?"

Brennan, "I don't see why that wouldn't be appropriate for this situation."

Booth and Hall were just standing there making comments on how much alike they were including their strange social skills. Then they all left leaving Booth with Brennan. Brennan called Booth over to look at the photographs.

Brennan beamed as she told Booth about what her father had told her about Rayah and how she demanded to hold her and take her home and how her aunt was holding her with love or 3 on the chart.

Booth, "You look exhausted!"

Brennan, "I am emotionally and physically."

Booth, "Time for bed, lets get your pj's on."

They both walked into Brennan's bedroom and Booth picked out the sleeping clothes from the drawer she pointed at. Brennan struggled with her clothes unable to undo the buttons of her shirt.

Booth, "Let me help you with that."

Brennan now being somewhat shy reluctantly agreed.

Booth, "You weren't so shy this morning."

Brennan, "I still had some very strong narcotics in my system."

Booth was completely and totally getting aroused by unbuttoning her shirt and Brennan could see that clearly.

Brennan, "Ok I will turn around and you will need to unhook my bra, I should be able to do the rest."

Booth did as she asked and went to the bathroom to finish putting on her tank top. She was wearing her yoga pants so she decided to sleep in them. Booth was now in the guest bedroom getting ready for bed trying to calm himself down from the arousal. Brennan walked in.

Brennan, "Could you sleep with me? Or at least stay in there until I fall asleep?"

Booth, "Of course I can. I will stay with you as long as you like."

And of course Booth fell asleep very soon after Brennan did.


	5. Chapter 5

The sisters appeared very similar, but their mornings were very different.

Richards sat up quickly with the alarm blaring at 6:00 am as she pounded the snooze alarm. She looked around at this bare chested guy with his arm around her and turned on her side. He started to stir and turned her over towards him.

Richards, "What the hell are you doing in my bed!" she demanded to know.

Hall, "You were crying out in your sleep, so I ran in here, woke you from your nightmare and you asked me to stay, so I did." (he had said in a very kind and concerned manner, forcing her not to be mad at him)

Richards, "Oh, well then thank you."

Hall, "No problem, that's what I am here for."

Richards correcting him, "You are here to protect me."

Hall, "And I did that. I protected you from your nightmare." (he paused) "What was it about?"

Richards, "I don't remember."

Hall, "You kept screaming out, 'no not the baby'."

Richards playing confused, "I did?"

Hall, "Yeah and grabbing your stomach. I calmed you down by telling you that the baby, our baby was ok. Then I held you close and you fell back to sleep smiling."

Richards, "Well that was a strange nightmare."

Hall, "Are you pregnant?"

Richards answered quickly, "100% no!"

Hall, "Where you pregnant?"

Richards acting as if hall was crazy for asking her these questions, "You can over analyze my dreams all you want, but I on the other hand need to get ready for work." She got up quickly and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. She took her time in the shower and getting ready for work to avoid more questioning. Hall had already showered in the guest bathroom and was dressed.

Hall, "You should eat something before we leave." handing her a bowl of cereal.

Richards sat and ate it quietly along with the orange juice he had given her. Hall just kept looking at her.

Richards starting to get annoyed with him staring at her pulled up her shirt just above her belly, "Look no protrusion, no stretch marks, nothing!"

Hall, "You have an appointment with Sweets today at 11am. I thought maybe I would take you out to lunch after that."

Richards, "Ok, but only if you stop looking at me as if I were having a baby?"

Hall, "Then answer one question for me. Hypothetically, in your dream of course, was I the father?"

Richards thought to herself that maybe she could at least share that with him so she answered, "Maybe."

Hall smiled and accepted that at least she was dreaming about having a child with him.

**Booth and Brennan's morning**….

Brennan woke up automatically at 7:30 thinking that she was late for work. Booth reassured her that she wasn't going into work today and that Cam told her that she couldn't come back until at least Wednesday. Booth's arms were still around Brennan and they didn't budge.

Brennan, "Thank you for staying in here with me last night."

Booth, "I didn't think you wanted to be alone. I heard you crying a little in your sleep."

Brennan, "I am sorry, did I keep you up?"

Booth, "I want to take care of you. It wasn't a problem."

Brennan pushed her body closer to Booth in a hugging position with her head on his chest.

Brennan, "I feel safe with you."

Booth, "Then that makes me happy."

Brennan started to get up.

Booth, "Where are you going?"

Brennan, "I have an appoint with Sweets this morning and it takes me a long time to get ready."

Booth, "Well hurry up so that we can go get some breakfast." (he said jokingly).


	6. Chapter 6

Brennan's appointment with Sweets was first. Booth accompanied her as usual and Sweets could see that she was comfortable with Booth in the room.

Sweets, "How did you sleep last night?"

Brennan, "I though very well, but Booth says I was crying in my sleep, quietly of course."

Sweets now wondering if they had slept in the same bed, "You must have been crying loud enough for Agent Booth to hear you."

Brennan, "No he said I was quietly crying. He was sleeping next to me."

Booth, "Well she wanted me to be there."

Sweets now excited, "Well did you to.. Do it?"

Brennan, "No of course not. I just didn't want to be alone. It was difficult hearing my dad's explanations of how are family had been ripped apart from each other."

Sweets repeated, "Ripped apart?"

Brennan, "Yeah, when I was a young child I was holding Rayah and I wanted to take her home and make her my baby sister, but my dad said that I couldn't."

Sweets, "So even as a child you knew there was a connection with her?"

Brennan, "So I have decided that I want to bond with her. How does one go about bonding with someone?" (she said with a willingness to learn)

Sweets, "Bonding just occurs over time."

Brennan, "I think it has been enough time. We both have missed a lot of each other lives and I don't blame her for that, I blame Max."

Sweets knowing that he needed to rephrase his questions or attack this issue another way, "Do you know how she feels about this whole situation?"

Brennan, "She feels guilty that I went to a foster home and that she had a stable home."

Sweets, "I am sure she would feel that way."

Brennan, "But I told her not to. It wasn't her fault."

Sweets, "That was very insightful Dr. Brennan."

Brennan, "So tell me how to bond with her? I looked up on the internet bonding and I know the meaning of the word but I couldn't find instructions on how to do it. I thought with your training you might know."

Sweets replied, "Well look at you and Booth for example, you two are very well bonded."

Booth just sat back quietly knowing that Brennan needed her questions answered.

Brennan countered, "Yes, but we have worked together almost everyday for several years now and with a sister I think it would be different."

Sweets seeing that she wanted to desperately have a family member that didn't abandoned her asked her, "Why is this so important to you?"

Brennan clearly agitated, "Because she wanted to look for me when she was younger, I mean Joy. She was looking for Joy Keenan."

Sweets surprised, "She told you about that?"

Brennan, "When she expressed guilt that is what she said and how did you know that?"

Sweets, "Awhile back she had mentioned it to me."

Brennan, "Oh when she was working at the clinic?"

Sweets, "Every once in awhile she would open up to me yes."

Booth trying to comfort the agitated Brennan, "I think you two already have a bond, it just needs to be re-established so to speak."

Brennan, "So how do I do that?"

Sweets, "Well what do you know about her as a person?"

Brennan, "I know that she shares similar interests as I do."

Sweets, "Like what for example?"

Brennan, "We both are very intellectually gifted and she is pursuing a doctorate in forensic anthropology."

Sweets, "Ok, what is her favorite color or animal?"

Brennan said sadly, "I don't know."

Sweets, "But you know Booth's favorite color and animal."

Brennan, "Blue and dog."

Sweets, "So it takes time to get to know someone."

Brennan, "I see your point." (she started to get excited) "I know her favorite flower! It's a sunflower!"

Booth looked at her and spoke, "Then when you are done here we can go buy her some sunflowers."

They walked out of the office and saw Hall and Richards waiting outside the door. Brennan impulsively hugged Richards.

Brennan, "What are you doing for lunch?"

Hall, "We were going out to eat before she went back to the lab. I think we should all have lunch together."

Booth, "That sounds like a good idea. So we will see you at the diner in an hour or so."


	7. Chapter 7

Now it was Richards turn with Sweets. Sweets had Hall wait outside explaining that Rayah's mental state was still fragile. Hall accepted that, but he planned on having a talk with Sweets about the baby dream.

Richards obviously not wanting to be there, "Ok I am here."

Sweets, "How did you sleep?"

Richards, "Same old nightmares."

Sweets, "Looking at your body language shows me this time it was different."

Richards, "Well Elliot heard me screaming out 'no, not the baby'."

Sweets, "Did you tell him?"

Richards, "No and as I recall I didn't even tell you. You searched through my medical records."

Sweets, "It was my job and I think you know that."

Richards, "But it was my business to tell or not tell whom I wanted."

Sweets, "This is also true, but you haven't told anyone, making it very toxic to your psyche."

Richards, "That is not true. I told Johnny and Temperance."

Sweets very surprised once again. These sisters like to shock him, he was sure of it. "You told Dr. Brennan?"

Richards, "Yes in the cave."

Sweets, "What made you decide to share this with her?'

Richards, "I don't know I just did. She even told me that she would've done the same thing in my position."

Sweets, "I am sure that this is true. Are you starting to feel a sisterly connection to her?"

Richards, "I don't know what a _sisterly connection _would feel like."

Sweets, "Well do you feel like you want to do things with her, family things?" he clarified.

Richards, "What do you mean family things? I mean I use to wrestle with my brothers when we were younger, but I don't think that it would be appropriate to wrestle with her, especially with her hand still being so tender."

Sweets, "Yeah, probably no wrestling. Are you looking forward to having lunch with her?"

Richards, "I think so. I am very curious of why she wants to spend time with me. I mean I got the better end of things growing up."

Sweets, "But don't you think that maybe she wants to know what it is like to have a family, let alone a sister, who always wanted her?"

Richards, "I see your point."

Sweets, "Finally!' he said jokingly, knowing that Richards had more of a sense of humor than her sister.

Richards, "I have a question."

Sweets, "Shoot."

Richards, "That is such a stupid question since shooting has nothing to do with asking a question. Do you think that it is ok or even professional for me to spend time outside of work with my boss?"

Sweets, "Have you been spending time with Cam?"

Richards, "Yes and I like her very much."

Sweets, "And is she the one inviting you out?"

Richards, "Yes."

Sweets, "I think that Cam has faith in you, that you know the difference between professionalism and friendship and that at work you will be a professional."

Richards, "Thank you Sweets."

The session was over and Sweets was very concerned about her not wanting to talk about the miscarriage and face those feelings. He knew he still had to work on that with her.

They went over to Fisher who confirmed the fatal stab to the chest and Cam confirmed the arsenic poisoning.

Cam, "So now we know the how, Booth will have to discover the who and why."

Brennan, "I will call Booth and give him the update."

Hall had also called Booth notifying him that most of the serious gamers on the roster would also be at the Miami convention, which was suppose to be a huge event. Booth and Richards had interviewed the serious gamers. They found out that there was a huge rivalry between two guilds and a certain group of _guildies _from both sides took this very seriously. Since they lived in different geographical locations the best way to question them all would be at this convention in Miami. Richards had called her brother Briody who had plotted out a plan for them to fit in. It was pretty easy, since Richards and Hall were already fictional characters, he would have to come up with costumes for Booth and Brennan and Sweets will just have to be an attendee. He would call them demos allowing the attendees to question and give input on possible new characters for the game. Booth then called Cam to let her know the plan.

Cam, "I don't understand why you need to take Richards and Brennan?"

Booth, "Richards knows the scene and Bones would kill me if I did this without her. Plus Bones is likely to spot the murder weapon."

Cam, "Fine Seeley, but you will need to put in a good word with the FBI so the lab can get the funding for the expansion."

Booth said reluctantly, "Fine."

**Chapter 18**

Brennan and Richards were sitting next to each other in first class and the FBI guys were flying coach.

With tensions still high, "So I guess we are sharing a room?"

Brennan, "It looks that way. The hotel was nearly sold out so at least we all got suites. Booth doesn't usually get to stay in such accommodations."

Richards, "Neither does Hall."

Brennan, "I am sorry about last week. I didn't understand the underlying emotions, and I didn't realize that I was insulting you."

Richards, "I know, I was just hurt and confused. I didn't mean to lose my temper and say those things to you either."

Brennan, "So we are ok now?"

Richards, "We are ok now." she confirmed.

They get off the plane and Briody is there to pick them up. Although he is extremely busy with the big convention in 2 days, he doesn't get to see his sister that often and is dying to meet his new cousin.

Briody is not what Brennan expected. He had a flattened blue and black strip of hair slicked down the middle. He must wear a Mohawk she thought. He was very tall, muscular and a little husky. He didn't look like anyone in the family, but he did have blue eyes. After all no one in her family seemed to look alike except for those very faint distinctions that a trained professional could spot.

Richards introduced Brennan and Booth to her brother. Brennan and Booth were quite surprised by Briody's charm and charisma for being such an intimidating looking guy. Briody dressed in combat boots and very stiff and proper high dollar German clothing. Of course all black.

Booth smirking and whispering to Hall, "I wonder what the other brother was like?"

Richards talking to Briody, "Are mom and dad coming?"

Briody, "No not this one, but I expect everyone to be at the Vegas one!"

Richards, "When was that one?"

Briody, "In six months. I am going to reveal the new characters. Right now I am testing out some of them to see which ones are the most popular. So far I have had marginal success with the 3 we have demoed at the other conventions."

Richards, "Will you have time to help us profile any of the regulars? And do you know the two guilds that are at war?"

Briody, "There are a lot of guilds at war, but I know which two you are talking about. The Avengers of Gods Law and The Peacekeepers at War."

Brennan, "Those names make no sense at all!"

Sweets, "You are thinking to literal! It makes perfect sense when you dive down into the psychology of it all."

Briody, "I am not one for psychology, but you do have it right."

Brennan, "I hate psychology."

They went to the hotel. The suites were awesome! As Sweets put it.

Briody, "I wasn't sure who was going to be sharing rooms, but all they had left was a 2 bedroom suite and a 3 bedroom suite so that's what you have. The two bedroom one is the honeymoon suite, so I thought maybe you all could figure out the room assignments. (Briody laughed, looking at Brennan's and Booth's closeness) Probably you two in the honeymoon suite. It's very romantic you know."

Brennan quickly spoke up, "Us, no we are just partners."

Briody said nonchalantly, "Oops, my bad. So since we only have two days until the convention I need Sweets to go to my designers room to find you a costume that makes you blend in. I want to spend some individual time with Dr. Brennan here to figure out her persona."

Brennan, "My persona?"

Briody, "Well we need to make a character about you. I believe that if you build a fictional character out of a real person it does better. It adds heart!"

Booth laughing, "But she is all brain." As Brennan gave him a dirty look.

Briody, "Rayah you can help me develop a history for her since you know her better."

Hall, "Booth and I are going downstairs to ask some questions."

The agents went downstairs and Sweets was off to get a costume.

Briody, "So Dr. Brennan, tell me about yourself."

Brennan, "Please call me Temperance or Tempe. We are family after all."

Briody being ever so blunt and comical at the same time, "Good choice of words. You can think of me as your cousin or brother, which ever you like."

Brennan now a little confused and Briody could see that.

Richards irritated at Briody, "I can't believe you brought that up!"

Briody, "It doesn't matter to me. We are family and that's it. The title of cousin or sister doesn't matter to me. I love you just the same."

Brennan started to understand this family dynamic and saw how Richards was more sensitive than the rest.

Brennan, "I understand it now. You made all of your characters based on family, because they were the only ones you could trust, but Max?" (questioning how trust worthy he was)

Briody, "Of course _**Uncle**_Max, (emphasizing the uncle), He would do anything for family! I just wouldn't want to be on his bad side, (jabbing Brennan lightly), if you know what I mean."

Brennan, "I have found this to be true."

Richards, "So you aren't angry about this whole mess?"

Briody, "I understand why he did it and the way I look at it, without his actions I would've never had you for a sister, maybe never of met you. Or I would have just been meeting you today like I am with Temperance."

Both women started to tear up. Briody just embraced them in an awkward bear hug. Well not awkward for Briody.

Brennan, "Wow, he is better than Sweets."

Briody, "We have a lot of work to do, so give me hobbies, interests, fantasies."

Brennan, "I am a world renown scientist, top selling mystery writer, and I work."

Briody, "Not much to go on. Do you dress up for Halloween?"

Brennan, "Yes, Wonder Woman."

Briody, "Lets discuss this over lunch, I am starving."

They went down to the hotel restaurant and continue exploring the possible characters.

Briody speaking to Temperance, "Well you aren't making this easy are you? A top scientist, book writing, wonder woman, vegetarian. (now talking to himself), Think Briody. Think! Ok I have thought of a couple: Brigit (Fiery Irish Goddess in charge of Poetry, Healing, Smith craft and Martial Arts.), Danu (Celtic Goddess of Wind, Wisdom and Fertility), I got it! Artemis. The wild Goddess of Hunting, Animal Liberation, Feistiness and Feminism."

Brennan, "Let me think about that."

Richards, "I thought that Artemis was often thought to be a lesbian."

**Chapter 19**

Now back in the hotel room, Brennan and Richards were sitting there talking while Briody was working in the other room with the seamstress on a costume.

Brennan started to get tearful, "I see why you are not willing to give up Briody as a brother. If he was my brother, I would never give him up no matter what scientific DNA says."

Richards was so touched by what Brennan had just said and she was unable to verbally respond, so she just hugged her.

Booth and Hall entered the room and realized they were witnessing a touching moment.

Brennan, "What did you find out?"

Booth, "Mostly just about the powers of what all of the characters have."

Hall, "The murder was probably done by a group of people, not just one."

Booth, "Or one person trying to make it look like a group."

Brennan's phone rang and it was Hodgins. She put her speaker phone on.

Hodgins, "I found particulates from inside his shoe and the dirt matched dirt found in Florida. Angela made a face and got a name off the missing persons registry in Florida, Robert Dalton. I will send your computer the photograph."

Brennan, "Did you find out anything else?"

Hodgins, "The cedar was run of the mill Home Depot planks. The piece of Steel that was found was a tip of a replica of an antique claymore sword sold at all of the conventions, plus you can order this on line. I compared it to mine. The only problem is that thousands have been sold and most of the people on the roster you faxed me have one. Torching the body removed most of the traceable evidence."

Booth, "Who filed the missing persons report?"

Hodgins was standing next to Angela while she was on the computer.

Angela, "His wife. You know this victim was kind of hot for being a gamer!"

Richards found this amusing, "You should see those William Wallace look alikes!"

Brennan joining in, "Are they as handsome as Mel Gibson?"

Richards, "Oh yeah!"

Hall, "Enough! Us guys don't want to hear all this!"

Angela looking at Hodgins with pure lush, "So which one are you hot stuff?"

Hodgins, "William Wallace of course!"

Brennan, "Can you send me a sexy picture of you through my computer?"

Angela very unsure of why she wanted it, but said ok.

Brennan, "Briody is considering making a character of you."

Hodgins, "Ohh what type of goddess is she going to be?"

Brennan, "The Goddess of Sex."

Booth grabbed the phone from Brennan's hand and hung it up.


	8. Chapter 8

Back at the diner Booth and Brennan were waiting for Hall and Richards to get there. The rest of the lab had come in there together to grab lunch. Booth pulled Cam aside and explained the situation on the sister bonding stuff and Cam instructed the crew to get the food and take it back to the lab to eat. They all easily agreed that when their food was ready they would go.

Hall and Richards arrived and greeted by everyone.

Richards, "Wow, everyone is here."

Brennan stood up and gave Richards the flowers.

Brennan teary eyed looking for acceptance spoke with a shaky voice, "These are for you. I mean for saving my hand in the cave."

This gesture cause everyone around them, even strangers and the waitress to tear up. It was rare to see Brennan so vulnerable and they all knew it.

Richards smiled and took the flowers gently, "Well I couldn't let the famous Dr. Brennan lose any of her very valuable assets."

Brennan now not teary eyed, "I agree I am very good at what I do and losing a hand would be like losing an asset."

Angela piped up. "You two are so weird in a genius sort of way."

Cam gave her a look as their orders were ready and it was time to go. The four of them sat down and ordered their food. Brennan started to grill Richards.

Brennan, "What is your favorite color?"

Richards just as interested, "red, and yours?"

Brennan, "Blue. What's your favorite animal?"

Richards, "Cat and yours?"

Brennan, "Dog." She looked over at Booth, "I think we are bonding." she said smiling.

Brennan, "Ok favorite singer?"

Richards, "Whitney Houston! But I also love Michael Jackson."

Brennan, "Booth came into my office dancing and grabbing his lower region telling me he was dancing like Michael Jackson. He can be so childish, so I told him that I didn't know who Michael Jackson was. He was in such shock and never put the clues together. I have seen We Are the World."

Brennan, "Mine would probably be Cindy Lauper."


	9. Chapter 9

Back at the lab Cam and Richards were busy identifying remains and cause of death with Dr. Fisher.

Cam, "Dr. Brennan is looking better today."

Richards, "She has a follow up tomorrow and you know she will be here on Wednesday."

Cam chuckled, "Not without a doctors note."

Fisher, "Knowing Dr. Brennan, she will have one." (looking at Richards) "So what's it like to be Dr. Brennan's sister?"

Richards looked at him with confusion as Angela was approaching the platform that they were working on.

Richards, "I don't know what you mean by that?"

Fisher, "When the word gets out your face will be splashed all over the tabloids."

Richards looking sad, "I didn't think about that."

Cam and Angela seeing Richards response gave her a sympathetic look.

Cam in an authoritative tone, "I hope that the tabloids don't find out from anyone here in the lab!"

Fisher now fearing for his life, "Don't look at me, my lips are sealed."

Angela, "They better be or you will have to deal with us and it won't be a good thing for you!"

Richards now looking at Cam and Angela, "I think that Temperance wants to bond with me."

Angela being very supportive, "Of course she does, you are her sister."

Cam, "What brought this on?"

Richards, "Well you saw that she brought me flowers, my favorite kind…"

Fisher interrupted, "I like sunflowers too. I will bring you flowers everyday if you would like that?"

Cam glared at Fisher, "Continue." she instructed to Richards.

Richards. "She told Booth we were bonding, but I am not sure how to reciprocate her bonding."

Angela, "Sweetie, it's not about reciprocating bonding. It's about forming a friendship."

Richards, "Well how do I do that? It's seems much more complicated than when I was attempting it with you guys like Sweets instructed me to."

Cam and Angela started to laugh seeing how she was so lost.

Angela, "I tell you what. After work we will go buy some girly movies that you two can watch together."

Cam, "I don't think Booth and Hall are going to sit through these girly movies without their stupid boyish comments."

Angela, "I see your point. So maybe we can go buy a TV, movies, and DVD player that can be put in Brennan's room."

Cam, "Now that's a good idea. Booth and Hall can watch sports on the TV that Booth had brought over."

Richards, "Ok I will try that. I better call her and ask her if it is ok if I come over tonight."

Richards returned to the platform after making the call.

Angela, "Well what did she say?"

Richards, "I tried to tell her about the idea and before I could even speak she invited me over for dinner." (looking nervous)

Angela, "Why do you look so nervous?"

Richards, "What if she doesn't want to watch movies with me?"

Cam, "Angela is Brennan's best friend. She knows her well enough to give you advise on her and I do expect you to be out of here at 5pm. You too are still recovering and don't bother arguing with me about your hours. I have already called Hall and he will be here at 5pm."


	10. Chapter 10

**Hall picked up Richards and Angela and took them to the store where Richards could get everything she needed. Hall then dropped Angela back off at the Jeffersonian to her car. They arrived at Brennan's apartment with Hall holding a fairly large TV in his arms.**

**Booth answered the door, "Nice! Another TV."**

**Brennan, "What's this for?"**

**Richards, "Angela suggested that we watch 'girly' movies in your bedroom tonight while the boys, she called them, watch TV out here. She said it would help us bond. I don't quite understand the concept, but Cam told me that your best friend would know what you like."**

**Brennan, "Well ok. Booth could you please set that up and I will order the food."**

**Hall, "What are we having?"**

**Brennan, "Thai of course."**

**As they decided what to order, Booth and Hall went into Brennan's bedroom to set up the TV and DVD player.**

**Richards, "I got a movie called 'sisters', I also got 'Waiting to exhale' and Beaches. But I think 'Waiting to Exhale is a metaphor for women going through hardships with men and Beaches, well it isn't about beaches at all."**

**Brennan, "Did Angela chose these movies?"**

**Richards, "Yes."**

**Brennan, "Then I think we better trust her. So I am thinking after dinner we can change into our pajamas and make some popcorn and lie on my bed and watch them."**

**Richards, "But I didn't bring any pajamas."**

**Brennan, "You can use something of mine. I find it difficult to relax in my work clothes."**

**Richards, "So do I."**

**Brennan, "Which one should we watch first? Sisters?"**

**Richards, "Sounds appropriate to me."**

**Brennan put the movie and they watched the whole thing without the guys in the next room. They were both happy about that since they were both crying.**

**Brennan, "Lets watch another one."**

**They ended up watching all three. They had fallen asleep so Booth took the guest bedroom and Hall on the couch. Brennan and Richards woke up to Richards cell phone alarm that had been going off for awhile.**

**Richards looking at the time, "Oh damn, I am going to be so late! I still have to go home and shower and change."**

**Brennan, "Just shower here and use something of mine."**

**Richards, "Thank you, Thank you! Make sure you come by the lab after your doctor appointment and tell me how it went."**

**Back at the lab, Richards was working with Fisher.**

Richards, "I don't think Brennan would want you to be working with your I-pod on."

Fisher correcting her, "It's an I-touch, thank you very much!"

Richards, "Fine! (getting huffy with him, she pulled one of the ear buds out of his ear, wiped it off with an alcohol swab and started to sing) " Looking at my own reflection When suddenly it changes Violently it changes Fisher sang this next part. "(oh no)" There is no turning back now You've woken up the demons in me

They sang this part together: _[Chorus:]_ Get up, come on get down with the sickness _[x3]_ Open up your hate, and let it flow into me Get up, come on get down with the sickness You mother get up come on get down with the sickness"

Brennan and Booth had now walked over to the platform where they were and the singing stopped.

Fisher, "Holy Crap! You are so hot!"

Richards, "Yeah I know!"

Brennan had a scolding look in her eyes. Richards not wanting Fisher to get into trouble.. "How was your doctor appointment?"

Brennan, "I can't believe that you two are goofing off at work!"

Fisher, "I can believe that you know Disturbed!"

Booth, "Neither can I!"

Brennan, "That's not the point and yes I do find it disturbing!"

Richards, "My brother Briody loves Disturbed."

Booth, "It's a band Bones."

Brennan still not understanding. "Then maybe your brother should talk to Sweets! Or should I say your cousin."

Richards now very angry at Brennan calling her brother her cousin, "He is my brother!"

Brennan, "We have already established that he is not your brother. Russ is your brother!"

Both of them not willing to back down, making everyone in the lab look at them.

Richards, "He is more of a brother to me than you are a sister!"

With that she stormed off the platform and into Cam's office and sat at her desk and starting on her paperwork.

Cam, "Now you two are acting like sisters."

Richards with tears in her eyes, "How could she?"

Cam put her hands on Richard's shoulders, "She doesn't know any better. This will all blow over by tomorrow and everything will be ok."

Cam really hoped that was the case, because with Brennan not working Richards was definitely a great substitute and was even able to assist Brennan's interns and do the autopsies. Cam had even began to catch up on her own reports having Richards as her assistance.

Richards, "She is just mad, because she caught me listening to Fisher's I-touch and singing while we were working, but she doesn't know that I have almost finished your list and it's only Tuesday."

Cam said in shock, "You have almost finished the list?"

Richards now turning into her logical, know it all self, "Yeah, it's not like it's hard to do these pathology reports and Fisher works quickly with the bones."

Cam chuckled, "I might just allow Fisher to use his I-touch then. Well of course when Brennan isn't around."

Richards, "It sounds like you are taking my side?"

Cam, "It's not about sides. It's about learning each others personalities and which buttons not to press."

Richards, "I didn't push any buttons, Fisher just had the song playing."

Cam, "I meant learning how not to make each other angry."

Richards, "Well I am not just angry, I am pissed. I think I used that word correctly."

Cam, "Yes, you sure did."


	11. Chapter 11

Booth and Brennan left the Jeffersonian. Brennan was very upset about all of this.

Brennan, "She is so unreasonable! It doesn't make any sense why she would say those things to me after last night!"

Booth, "She was angry."

Brennan, "And that makes it ok for her to say such hurtful things to me?"

Booth, "No, but you hurt her too."

Brennan, "So now you are taking her side?"

Booth, "No, I am just saying that you both hurt each other."

Brennan, "Well I don't see how I hurt her."

Booth a little surprised, "You told her that her brother isn't her brother."

Brennan, "Well he isn't!"

Booth, "In her metaphorical heart, he is her brother."

Brennan, "She didn't have to get so upset."

Booth, "What if someone told you that Russ isn't your brother?"

Brennan, "But he is my brother."

Booth, "Do you want to ask Sweets about this?"

Brennan, "Actually I would."

Booth called ahead and Sweets made an opening for them. Sweets had actually made his schedule more flexible knowing that he might have many more sessions with both the sisters.

Sweets, "Ok start with the beginning."

Brennan told him how she thought everything was going well and all about last night.

Sweets, "I don't see the problem."

Brennan, "Well I went into the lab to tell her about my doctors appointment and there she was at the table with a music player in her ear singing with Fisher."

Sweets now childishly curious, "What song were they singing?"

Brennan a little confused of why he had interrupted her to ask that, "Disturbed."

Booth adding, "Down with the sickness."

Sweets, "No way! Really?"

Brennan, "Can I continue?"

Sweets, "I am sorry Dr. Brennan, please continue."

Brennan, "So I was scolding…"

Booth interrupted, "Yelling."

Brennan gave Booth a dirty look and continued, "She was telling Fisher and Booth how her brother loves this song and I corrected her telling her that he was her cousin."

Sweets, "Ahhh. I understand."

Brennan started to tear up, "So she told me he was more of a brother to her than I was a sister."

Sweets said simply, "She was right."

Brennan now with tears rolling down her cheeks and angry, "How can you say that? Genetically speaking…"

Sweets cut her off, "It isn't about how many genes you share. It's about the bond that was formed when she thought she was genetically his sister. She grew up knowing him as her brother and the bond had formed."

Brennan as if a light bulb went off in her head, "Oh." (she said modestly)

Sweets continued to speak, "You threatened her sense of security. You both have already been put through the emotionally ringer with family issues and you…"

Brennan, "Made it worse?"

Sweets, "Not necessarily made it worse, but maybe Dr. Richards is still trying to process her feelings about this same issue."

Brennan, "So what do I do? Apologize? I am not going to apologize about getting upset about them listening to that music player at work."

Booth, "It's called an I-touch Bones."

Sweets, "Yes apologize for the cousin comment, but wait until tomorrow, so you can both calm down."

Brennan, "I can apologize at work tomorrow. But I think she should also for saying those hurtful things."

Sweets, "When you apologize to someone it's best not to expect anything in return."

They left Sweets office and they saw Hall in the hallway.

Hall, "Bren you look upset."

Brennan, "I got into a fight with Rayah."

Hall, "But I thought last night went well?"

Brennan, "It did, but this afternoon was just awful."

Booth, "It was a sister type of fight. I have had the same arguments with Jared."

Halls, "Ooh, my sisters would get brutal!"

Brennan still looking sad, so Hall spoke again, "I will talk to her for you ok?"

Brennan, "I would appreciate that."


	12. Chapter 12

Back at the lab the gossip was hotter than ever about the two sisters.

Fisher, "I like Dr. B's sister, I don't know why you ladies need to gossip."

Hodgins, "They aren't saying anything negative about her, just curious how they never met until now and how they ended up working in the same place."

Angela, "I pulled up her resume and it's quite impressive!"

Cam, "Or indecisive."

Angela, "Her college transcript went from cultural anthropology, looks like she switched to forensic anthropology, lots of credits there then she abruptly stopped and went into pre med, then worked with a clinic and then took a part time job as a coroner."

Hodgins, "She was trying to figure out what she wanted to do."

Angela, "Oh I definitely know that one!"

Fisher, "She is so close to finishing her doctorate in forensic anthropology. She could even apply for a medical anthropology doctorate."

Cam, "No wonder she writes books. That's a lot of college and money."

Richards walks into the room relieved to see that everyone was distracted and not on her personal life, but more on her education. Richards, "By the way I am almost finished with my dissertation and my new book. Anything else you would like to know?"

Angela, "Did you even have a personal life?"

Richards, "Not as big as most of you in this room I would guess."

Hodgins, "So why the switch from cultural anthropology to forensics?"

Richards, "When we were doing fieldwork looking for hieroglyphics and artifacts that would be considered currency I found a skull. I asked my professor if I could work on the skull. He told me that it had nothing to do with our current assignment. He said that if I found him other artifacts and analyzed them correctly I could work on the skull. After all I did take osteology. I have never worked so fast and hard in my life. He then let me participate. While the other students were studying the possibilities of cause of death, I pointed it out right away. Lets just say I wasn't too popular with the other students after that. My professor was so impressed I was put in for immediate transfer in credits and classes. The University did everything they could to assist, because they really wanted to take credit for my work. I ended up getting a large scholarship."

Hodgins, "So what happened after that? I mean you became a medical doctor."

Cam gave Richards a look that she could stop this inquiry if she wanted her to.

Richards gave Cam a 'it's ok look', "Well as you all know there was already a famous anthropologist that they all felt I was similar to. Every time I made a discovery it was always the same story of how much I was like her. Some of the other students would get jealous and tell me that I was a phony and I was only trying to duplicate this famous person's life. I really wanted to make a name for myself, so when someone got hurt, I assisted them and then the next thing I knew pre med was fighting over me too. I decided to do pre med, because then I would be more unique. It's not like it was all that different and many of the classes were similar and I requested to test out of several, which I did. In fact I don't think I ever really did pre med courses. After I graduated I split my time between digs, the coroner's office, and the clinic."

Cam, "How were you able to test out of some of your classes? This is not how it's normally done."

Richards, "Well acceptations had been made in another similar case where a genius forensic anthropologist was allowed to do this, so once again I was compared to her, but this was a real benefit so I felt grateful for the opportunity."

Fisher, "Her meaning Dr. Brennan right?"

Richards, "That would be the genius."

Fisher, "I have only heard of a couple of people being able to do this and even when students were presented with the option, most failed miserably."

Richards, "I am sorry that you failed testing out, but look at you now."

The crew started to laugh except Richards. She had been trying to be nice and encouraging.

Richards, "Now that you have my history, can we get back to work?"

Fisher not wanting to stop the discussion, "So how high is your IQ?"

Richards, "I don't know. I never took that test, but I am sure it's very high."


	13. Chapter 13

Booth comes into the lab and announces, "We have a case!"

Angela, "Where's Brennan?"

Booth, "Back home. The doctor says she can work tomorrow, but doesn't want her in the field until next week. So Cam who's it gonna be?"

Cam, "What kind of case is it?"

Booth, "One fleshy decomposed body with bones and stuff."

Hodgins, "Whoa dude, that was almost technical."

Cam, "I don't know why I asked. Since Brennan isn't here, you have the three of us."

Booth, "Wow three of you to replace one Dr. Brennan. Bones is going to love that!"

Cam, "Where are we going?"

Booth, "Virginia."

Fisher, "You know that I just went to a Star Wars Convention down there."

Booth, "I pictured you of being more of a Treky."

Richards ended up sitting in front with Booth since Cam knew that Fisher might creep her out. After a long drive they finally got there.

Fisher pointing out, "We are just outside of Arlington."

Booth, "The body washed down stream and was found by some joggers running down by the river."

Cam, "Well this one is a stinker!"

They were looking at the body that's flesh was half melted off of it.

Richards, "This victim is male in his mid 20's. This body has appeared to be set on fire and then thrown into the river. It's difficult to tell the cause of death since the bacteria in the water and the charring of the flesh has made it difficult to assess. He has several fractured ribs and a compound fracture on his left tibia."

Booth now talking to the local police, "Ok bag him and send him to the Jeffersonian."

Fisher was looking around the area while Cam was talking to the local police. Booth was still getting the details from Richards as if she were Brennan.

Fisher, "I found something over here by the body."

Cam, "Don't touch it until I can get some gloves and an evidence bag!"

Fisher, "I know the drill."

Cam, "Sorry, it's just that I am not use to being in the field with an intern."

Fisher, "Ironic.. And now you are in the field with two interns."

Cam, "What do you think that is?"

Fisher, "It looks like a tip of a sword."

Booth, "His clothes are strange. Like some sort of costume."

Richards, "We should ask the locals if there was some sort of convention in town recently. Within the last month."

Booth chuckled, "Or we can just ask Fisher. Hey Fish was there some sort of Geek convention in the last month?"

Cam elbowed Booth, "Play nice Seeley."

Fisher, "Well there was one for gamers."

Booth, "What's a gamer? Like video games?"

Fisher, "No, on-line role playing games."

Booth, "Oh like the World of Warcraft?"

Fisher, "Dude, do you play? I have a level 80 pally."

Booth, "No I don't play, Parker had asked about the game. So which one was it?"

Fisher, "Strategic Anarchy. It was cool.'

Richards, "I was there too."

They all just looked at her strangely, but Fisher was actually turned on.

Fisher, "You are a very mysterious woman."

Cam, "I hate to agree with Fisher, but yes you are."

Booth, "What in the hell were you doing there?"

Richards, "My brother's developed the game."

This time Cam sat up front talking about the case while Fisher was pumping Richards for information about the game. The body and the crew arrived about the same time. Hodgins was very excited about the new case that he called in Sweets to come check it out.

Richards, "I am just going to go grab my camera from the car. I still have pictures on my memory card."


	14. Chapter 14

**Cam assigned everyone tasks. She picked off particulates and clothing for Hodgins, She would start on the autopsy and Richards and Fisher would work with Angela on photos with Booth of course pacing. He did call Brennan to tell her about the case. Brennan's heart sank when she found out it may involve Rayah's brother, the one she had just told her that he wasn't really her brother. Booth could hear the tension in her voice and tried to reassure her.**

**Back in Angela's office they were going through photos and Booth was curiously watching.**

**Richards, "Fisher, this has to be kept confidential, but here are the promo pictures for the expansion."**

**The picture was a group of people dressed up as different characters from the on line game in very scandalous outfits. Angela was looking at one female in particular, dressed like a temptress wearing a combination of black and red leather.**

**Angela, "Oh my God! Is that you?"**

**Richards now blushing, "I am afraid so. That's my alter egos outfit and I am not wearing real leather."**

**Fisher, "You know that people mast…"**

**Angela, "Don't you dare say it!"**

**Booth, "If you even think it, especially about my partner's sister, I will knock you into tomorrow."**

**Angela picking up on Booth saying **_**my partners sister,**_** "Maybe you could loan Bren that outfit."**

**Richards, "Well if she wants to borrow it, I don't see why not. I just don't see her wearing something like that."**

**Angela, "Booth could you see Bren in something like that?"**

**Booth embarrassed, "I am going to go check on Cam."**

**Richards, "You know I spoke to my brother last week and he was asking for input on new characters he was going to introduce at each of the conventions."**

**Fisher, "You play a part in the process?"**

**Richards, "My brother does his research. His characters are very accurate. I am a version of Sekhmet, the Egyptian cat goddess. Hence the eye makeup and the high yellow collar on the flowing yellow dress. She started off very bad as the goddess of war, but after a rage and killing spree, Ra being afraid that she would end humanity tricked her by getting her drunk. A spell was cast upon this drink. This stopped the slaughter. It was concluded that she could ward off disease, Pestilence, as well as bring it. The Egyptians adopted her as 'the lady of life' as a beneficial force**** in their attempts to counteract illness. They say her priesthood had a role in medicine. This is a photo of in her war costume. The next photo should be the one in the yellow, high collared priest gown."**

**Angela, "Holy crap that is realistic!"**

**Fisher, "It is one of the most popular on line games around."**

**Richards, "Hall is Ptah."**

**Angela, "It makes me want to be an on line character."**

**Richards, "Well give me some ideas and I will talk to my brother about it."**

**Fisher, "I have so many ideas!'**

**Richards, "How about a Celtic fairy deadly to her human lovers?"**

**Angela, "Ooohh, I love it!"**

**Richards, "My brother was thinking about adding Bast. At one time I was going to be Bast, but he saw me more as the Goddess of War vs. the Sex Goddess."**

**Angela starting talking excitedly while Booth had walked in, "Bren can be Bast!"**

**Booth, "Who's Bast?"**

**Fisher, "The Goddess of Sex."**

**Booth's jaw dropped. "What does this have to do with the case?"**

**Richards knowing that they have strayed from the topic, "We are just doing research on the game. I was giving them some background on the characters. It might just give us a clue on the victims roll and suspects."**

**Cam entered the room and asked Fisher and Richards to look at the body and give their assessments.**

**Richards, "I agree, I think that he was stabbed through the heart with probably a sword if this is a game related killing then set on fire."**

**Hodgins, "I found wood particulates, standard cedar."**

**Fisher, "In the game after you kill the enemy you can send them down the river on a wooden planks. But the way he was killed could've been a collaboration of several different characters."**

**Booth, "I will start on getting a list of who attended the convention and I am thinking that you may need to call your brother on this one."**

**Richards, "Which brother?"**

**Booth, "What do you mean which brother?"**

**Richards, "Well they both work on this together. I am their historical partner."**

**Booth, "Then call your whole family."**

**They all went home for the night knowing that this case was going to be a strange one. Even stranger than their other ones they have done in the past dealing with conventions. Booth went home and told Brennan all about the case. Hall had left for Richards apartment. Both agents felt like even thought there wasn't any sign of an attack on either of them, they would be on the safe side and stay close.**


	15. Chapter 15

They all arrived at the lab the next morning. They gathered around the lounge to catch Brennan up to speed. Brennan and Richards didn't talk about the fight they had the other day and the discomfort was noticeable.

Brennan, "So then the original characters would also be suspects too."

Richards was obviously upset about the statement and glared at her.

Hall spoke up, "Then I would be a suspect if that were true."

Brennan confused and had missed the part of the story that her cousins were the creators of this game, "Why would you be a suspect?"

Richards trying to keep her voice calm, "There are a total of 8 characters."

Fisher, "Yeah you can play the good or evil side so there are technically 16 possible characters to separate."

Richards, "I personally know all of the 8 characters and none of us are murders!"

Brennan confused, "Us?"

Richards, "1.) I am Sekhmet _the goddess of war and healing _2.) Hall is Ptah (God of Craftsmen, Rebirth and Creation; 3.) my brother Briody is Hermes, (God of flight, thieves, mischief, commerce, and travelers); 4.) My other brother Justin is William Wallace, but a god form of course, 5.) His wife is Guanyin (the goddess of mercy) 6.) My mom is **Amphictyonis** (the goddess of wine and friendship between nations) 7.) My dad is Moses 8.) Uncle Max is Koios (a titan god of intelligence)."

Brennan listened with interest when Booth interrupted in a joking tone, "So who do we arrest first? Your cousins, your aunt, your uncle, your sister or your father?"

Cam, "Well the only one I even recognize is William Wallace and I think that he would use a sword."

Hodgins, "If only Zack were here for this one."

Sweets, "I don't believe that the murderer or murderers are your family, but I believe that a person or group of players would act out fantasy in a real life scenario."

Fisher, "Yeah the guildies take it seriously!"

Hodgins, "I remember when our guild was at war with another and you couldn't even quest without getting attacked, but our Amphi made peace."

Booth, "Well I would be Hercules of course!"

Brennan, "I can't believe you would even play along!"

Booth embarrassed, "Well I am just trying to relate to the case."

Brennan, "Since the convention was 3 weeks ago I doubt there will be much we could find at the convention center."

Booth, "We need to take to the convention organizer and find out where the next convention will be held and compare the rosters."

Richards, "I believe the next one is in Miami and Justin faxed me the roster."

Booth, "When does this one start?"

Richards, "Next Friday."

Cam, "Booth, what's your plan?"

Booth, "Richards and I can go ask some questions locally and then that will probably lead us to Miami."

Brennan a little jealous, "Why is she going out on the field with you?"

Cam interrupted, "Because she knows the game and may be able to pick up on something."

Brennan feeling foolish, "That is a logical reason."

Cam, "Plus I need you here to look at the bones and give us more to go on."

Hodgins, "Cam did you run a tox screen? **Amphictyonis **bad version poisons her victims with wine."

Cam, "No, but I definitely will."


	16. Chapter 16

**Cam was busy running the tox screen, Brennan and Fisher were now looking at the bones, Hall was comparing rosters, Sweets was working on profiles, Angela was working on a face for the victim and Hodgins was working on more particulates and giving Angela the information on what he may have been wearing.**

**Brennan approached Hodgins, "Can you please show me the game?"**

**Hodgins went to his computer and logged onto the game. He helped Dr. B make her own character. She chose to be Amphictyonis and Hodgins already had a level 60 William Wallace. Of course it was the highest level you could get to until the expansion came out. Brennan thought both of these characters could be pertinent to the case. She was surprised of the complexity of this game and actually amused by it, but would never admit it.**

**Hodgins having another computer was playing with her. "I am going to invite you to our guild."**

**Brennan, "Well ok."**

**Hodgins was getting frustrated, because another player from another guild had started war with them.**

**Brennan, "What if I offer some wine as a gesture of peace, but it will be poisoned?"**

**Hodgins excitedly, "Yes do it! I hate this guy!"**

**Brennan offered the wine and the other guy took it. He started to become sedated and Hodgins' character ran up and stabbed the sedated player in the chest and he was dead.**

**Brennan, "I got it!"**

**They went over to Fisher who confirmed the fatal stab to the chest and Cam let them know that she couldn't find any arsenic, but will run a more thorough panel that will take more time.**

**Cam, "So now we know the how, Booth will have to discover the who and why."**

**Brennan, "I will call Booth and give him the update."**

**Hall had also called Booth notifying him that most of the serious gamers on the roster would also be at the Miami convention, which was suppose to be a huge event. Booth and Richards had interviewed the serious gamers. They found out that there was a huge rivalry between two guilds and a certain group of **_**guildies **_**from both sides took this very seriously. Since they lived in different geographical locations the best way to question them all would be at this convention in Miami. Richards had called her brother Briody who had plotted out a plan for them to fit in. It was pretty easy, since Richards and Hall were already fictional characters, he would have to come up with costumes for Booth and Brennan and Sweets will just have to be an attendee. He would call them demos allowing the attendees to question and give input on possible new characters for the game. Booth then called Cam to let her know the plan.**

**Cam, "I don't understand why you need to take Richards and Brennan?"**

**Booth, "Richards knows the scene and Bones would kill me if I did this without her. Plus Bones is likely to spot the murder weapon."**

**Cam, "Fine Seeley, but you will need to put in a good word with the FBI so the lab can get the funding for the expansion."**

**Booth said reluctantly, "Fine."**


	17. Chapter 17

Brennan and Richards were sitting next to each other in first class and the FBI guys were flying coach.

With tensions still high, "So I guess we are sharing a room?" Richards asked already knowing the answer.

Brennan, "It looks that way. The hotel was nearly sold out so at least we all got suites. Booth doesn't usually get to stay in such accommodations."

Richards, "Neither does Hall."

Brennan, "I am sorry about last week. I didn't understand the underlying emotions, and I didn't realize that I was insulting you."

Richards, "I know, I was just hurt and confused. I didn't mean to lose my temper and say those things to you either."

Brennan, "So we are ok now?"

Richards, "We are ok now." she confirmed.

They get off the plane and Briody is there to pick them up. Although he is extremely busy with the big convention in 2 days, he doesn't get to see his sister that often and is dying to meet his new cousin.

Briody is not what Brennan expected. He had a flattened blue and black strip of hair slicked down the middle. He must wear a Mohawk she thought. He was very tall, muscular and a little husky. He didn't look like anyone in the family, but he did have blue eyes. After all no one in her family seemed to look alike except for those very faint distinctions that a trained professional could spot.

Richards introduced Brennan and Booth to her brother. Brennan and Booth were quite surprised by Briody's charm and charisma for being such an intimidating looking guy. Briody dressed in combat boots and very stiff and proper high dollar German clothing. Of course all black.

Booth smirking and whispering to Hall, "I wonder what the other brother was like?"

Richards talking to Briody, "Are mom and dad coming?"

Briody, "No not this one, but I expect everyone to be at the Vegas one!"

Richards, "When was that one?"

Briody, "In six months. I am going to reveal the new characters. Right now I am testing out some of them to see which ones are the most popular. So far I have had marginal success with the 3 we have demoed at the other conventions."

Richards, "Will you have time to help us profile any of the regulars? And do you know the two guilds that are at war?"

Briody, "There are a lot of guilds at war, but I know which two you are talking about. The Avengers of Gods Law and The Peacekeepers at War."

Brennan, "Those names make no sense at all!"

Sweets, "You are thinking to literal! It makes perfect sense when you dive down into the psychology of it all."

Briody, "I am not one for psychology, but you do have it right."

Brennan, "I hate psychology."

They went to the hotel. The suites were awesome! As Sweets put it.

Briody, "I wasn't sure who was going to be sharing rooms, but all they had left was a 2 bedroom suite and a 3 bedroom suite so that's what you have. The two bedroom one is the honeymoon suite, so I thought maybe you all could figure out the room assignments. (Briody laughed, looking at Brennan's and Booth's closeness) Probably you two in the honeymoon suite. It's very romantic you know."

Brennan quickly spoke up, "Us, no we are just partners."

Briody said nonchalantly, "Oops, my bad. So since we only have two days until the convention I need Sweets to go to my designers room to find you a costume that makes you blend in. I want to spend some individual time with Dr. Brennan here to figure out her persona."

Brennan, "My persona?"

Briody, "Well we need to make a character about you. I believe that if you build a fictional character out of a real person it does better. It adds heart!"

Booth laughing, "But she is all brain." As Brennan gave him a dirty look.

Briody, "Rayah you can help me develop a history for her since you know her better."

Hall, "Booth and I are going downstairs to ask some questions."

The agents went downstairs and Sweets was off to get a costume.

Briody, "So Dr. Brennan, tell me about yourself."

Brennan, "Please call me Temperance or Tempe. We are family after all."

Briody being ever so blunt and comical at the same time, "Good choice of words. You can think of me as your cousin or brother, which ever you like."

Brennan now a little confused and Briody could see that.

Richards irritated at Briody, "I can't believe you brought that up!"

Briody, "It doesn't matter to me. We are family and that's it. The title of cousin or sister doesn't matter to me. I love you just the same."

Brennan started to understand this family dynamic and saw how Richards was more sensitive than the rest.

Brennan, "I understand it now. You made all of your characters based on family, because they were the only ones you could trust, but Max?" (questioning how trust worthy he was)

Briody, "Of course _**Uncle**_Max, (emphasizing the uncle), He would do anything for family! I just wouldn't want to be on his bad side, (jabbing Brennan lightly), if you know what I mean."

Brennan, "I have found this to be true."

Richards, "So you aren't angry about this whole mess?"

Briody, "I understand why he did it and the way I look at it, without his actions I would've never had you for a sister, maybe never of met you. Or I would have just been meeting you today like I am with Temperance."

Both women started to tear up. Briody just embraced them in an awkward bear hug. Well not awkward for Briody.

Brennan, "Wow, he is better than Sweets."

Briody, "We have a lot of work to do, so give me hobbies, interests, fantasies."

Brennan, "I am a world renown scientist, top selling mystery writer, and I work."

Briody, "Not much to go on. Do you dress up for Halloween?"

Brennan, "Yes, Wonder Woman."

Briody, "Lets discuss this over lunch, I am starving."

They went down to the hotel restaurant and continue exploring the possible characters.

Briody speaking to Temperance, "Well you aren't making this easy are you? A top scientist, book writing, wonder woman, vegetarian. (now talking to himself), Think Briody. Think! Ok I have thought of a couple: Brigit (Fiery Irish Goddess in charge of Poetry, Healing, Smith craft and Martial Arts.), Danu (Celtic Goddess of Wind, Wisdom and Fertility), I got it! Artemis. The wild Goddess of Hunting, Animal Liberation, Feistiness and Feminism."

Brennan, "Let me think about that."

Richards, "I thought that Artemis was often thought to be a lesbian."


	18. Chapter 18

Now back in the hotel room, Brennan and Richards were sitting there talking while Briody was working in the other room with the seamstress on a costume.

Brennan started to get tearful, "I see why you are not willing to give up Briody as a brother. If he was my brother, I would never give him up no matter what scientific DNA says."

Richards was so touched by what Brennan had just said and she was unable to verbally respond, so she just hugged her.

Booth and Hall entered the room and realized they were witnessing a touching moment.

Brennan, "What did you find out?"

Booth, "Mostly just about the powers of what all of the characters have."

Hall, "The murder was probably done by a group of people, not just one."

Booth, "Or one person trying to make it look like a group."

Brennan's phone rang and it was Hodgins. She put her speaker phone on.

Hodgins, "I found particulates from inside his shoe and the dirt matched dirt found in Florida. Angela made a face and got a name off the missing persons registry in Florida, Robert Dalton. I will send your computer the photograph."

Brennan, "Did you find out anything else?"

Hodgins, "The cedar was run of the mill Home Depot planks. The piece of Steel that was found was a tip of a replica of an antique claymore sword sold at all of the conventions, plus you can order this on line. I compared it to mine. The only problem is that thousands have been sold and most of the people on the roster you faxed me have one. Torching the body removed most of the traceable evidence."

Booth, "Who filed the missing persons report?"

Hodgins was standing next to Angela while she was on the computer.

Angela, "His wife. You know this victim was kinda hot for being a gamer!"

Richards found this amusing, "You should see those William Wallace look alikes!"

Brennan joining in, "Are they as handsome as Mel Gibson?"

Richards, "Oh yeah!"

Hall, "Enough! Us guys don't want to hear all this!"

Angela looking at Hodgins with pure lush, "So which one are you hot stuff?"

Hodgins, "William Wallace of course!"

Brennan, "Can you send me a sexy picture of you through my computer?"

Angela very unsure of why she wanted it, but said ok.

Brennan, "Briody is considering making a character of you."

Hodgins, "Ohh what type of goddess is she going to be?"

Brennan, "The Goddess of Sex."

Booth grabbed the phone from Brennan's hand and hung it up.

Richards, "Booth, why did you do that?"

Brennan spoke without giving Booth a chance to respond, "He gets uncomfortable if anyone mentions sex or sexual intercourse or even breast feeding."

Richards, "Why? These things are all part of human nature and breast feeding is very important, especially for women in…."

Booth cut her off, "Ok enough!"

Brennan, "Why do you have to be so cranky?"

Hall whispered to Booth, "Not enough sex with a certain Dr?"

Booth whispered back, "How about no sex at all."

Hall, "I feel your pain."

Brennan, "What are you two whispering about?"

Hall, "Guy stuff."

Richards, "Guy stuff is code for sex, right?"

Briody entered the room and the conversation stopped. Booth now realizing how much he loved Briody at that moment.

Booth now addressing Briody, "Do you know the people that come to your conventions?"

Briody, "I try to get to know a lot of them."

Booth, "Do you happen to know a Robert Dalton?"

Briody, "Yeah, Bobby and his wife Tracy, why?"

Richards, "He was the remains we found."

Briody looking saddened by the news, "Does Tracy know yet?"

Booth, "No, but we were on our way to notify her."

Hall, "You can join us if you would like to."

Briody, "I would like to be the one to tell her. Bobby and Tracy have been fans from the beginning."


	19. Chapter 19

They all arrived at the home of Tracy Dalton. Brennan was surprised how these gamers, as they were referred to, were fairly normal people. Briody gave Tracy the bad news as Tracy started to explain that a couple of the guilds were starting to take this game way to literally and how Bobby decided to break away from his own guild and joined another with a buddy he had met on line. This angered both the, The Avengers of Gods Law and The Peacekeepers at War. He was in The Peacekeepers at War, but often played with a guild called Conspiracy Theory. He was offered to be co- guild master. The Peacekeepers labeled him a traitor and the Avengers still wanted vengeance.

Briody was very upset that these guildies were taking it so far, "I am going to make this right Tracy. I promise you that! I want you to make sure that you show up for the convention."

Tracy, "I didn't cancel our hotel reservation yet."

Briody, "Well don't! I am going to dedicate this convention to your husband. All of your expenses will be paid for also." (now looking and feeling very guilty.)

Tracy now grabbing Briody's hand, "I know that this isn't your fault. I know where the blame lies and it's not the game!"

They all went back to the hotel.

Richards looking sadly at Briody, "I think we should try to eat dinner."

Briody, "I don't feel like eating."

Hall knowing Briody pretty well, "I want to buy you a drink or several."

Briody, "That sounds more like it."

Brennan wanting to help, "I can help you write the eulogy."

Briody, "Well my other brother Justin has started on that, you can email him."

Brennan, "I will do that."

Richards, "Did Naomi have the baby yet?" (referring to her brother's wife. He hadn't come to this convention, because his wife was due to deliver any day now.)

Briody, "Nope she is still in a very slow labor."

Booth received a phone call and left the room into the hallway. It was Max.

Max, "How are the girls doing?"

Booth, "No one has tried to shoot at them or bury them alive lately."

Max, "Good, that's exactly what I wanted to know."

Booth, "Please don't tell me you killed someone again Max. Bones cant handle that."

Max, "No killing this time, I promise. I just had a talk with some people. They agreed to lay off."

Booth, "I really don't want to know do I?"

Max laughed, "Probably not."

Booth, "So as far as I am concerned, this phone call never existed."

Max, "Sounds good to me." (and then he hung up)

Sweets had followed Booth and over heard the conversation. Brennan had also followed, but at a distance.

Sweets, "Who was that?"

Booth, "None of your business."

Sweets, "It was Max, what did he say?"

Booth, "That people shouldn't be trying to harm Bones and Richards for the time being."

Sweets, "Did he say why?"

Booth, "He didn't kill anyone. So just drop it!"

Sweets, "It's probably best to leave this one alone."

Booth surprised, "Really?"

Sweets, "You obviously love Dr. Brennan and you both would do anything to keep her from harm. Max knows that if someone gets murdered and he is linked to it, Brennan will never speak to him again and I don't think he would risk that."

Booth, "Speaking of love, Bones said something to me just before she was put in the ambulance."

Sweets excitedly, "She told you that she loved you?"

Booth, "Now don't go writing this in your stupid book!"

Sweets disappointed, "Oh come on Booth!"

Booth, "Let me figure out what to do."

Sweets again surprised, "You haven't addressed the issue? It's been like 3 weeks dude since all that has happened!"

Booth, "I didn't know what to say. I mean she was fading in and out of consciousness and I don't know what exactly she meant."

Sweets, "So ask her."

At this moment Brennan's reaction was to flee from the emotional confrontation. She turned around, not thinking and stumbled over a room service tray someone had left in front of their door. She didn't fall, but the clanking of the dishes and silverware where obnoxiously loud.

Sweets was the first to speak, "You ok there Dr. Brennan?"

Brennan embarrassed, "I didn't see the tray on the floor."

Booth a little nervous that she may have just heard them speaking, "Obviously! What are you doing out here?"

Brennan trying to think quickly and then her stomach rumbled, "I came out here to tell you two that I think that we are going to go eat."

Booth laughed, "I heard your stomach growling. I think you want me to tell everyone it's time to go eat."

Brennan now playing along, "You know me so well Booth."

Sweets whispering to Booth, "I don't think she overheard us."

Booth whispered back, "I wouldn't be so sure of that."

Brennan, "I will go tell the others."


	20. Chapter 20

Brennan walked back into the room and made the announcement that it was time to eat. She then made the excuse to go into the bathroom and dialed Angela.

Angela, "What's up, what did you find out?"

Brennan, "I didn't call about the case. We will be looking for more suspects tomorrow when the convention starts."

Angela concerned, "What's wrong Bren?"

Brennan, "I overheard Booth and Sweets talking."

Angela, "Ok, you are going to have to be more specific."

Brennan, "Booth is in love with me and apparently I told him that I loved him after they found Rayah and I in the cave."

Angela squealed, "So what are you going to do about it?"

Brennan, "I don't know that is why I called you."

Angela, "I say you get him alone tonight and confess your love!"

Brennan, "Just like that?"

Angela, "Oh honey, I wish I was there to coach you. But your sister is. I mean I assume she slept with her FBI partner."

Brennan, "How do you know that?"

Angela, "Because Hall and Rayah react to each other in a similar fashion that Hodgin's and I do."

Brennan, "I have observed that also. Like you both have unfinished business."

Angela, "You have never told me that before."

Brennan, "Well it wasn't any of my business and it hadn't come up in conversation until now. I better go. I am hiding out in the bathroom."

Brennan opened the bathroom door to find Rayah standing there waiting. The others had already gone downstairs.

Brennan, "What are you doing here?"

Richards, "I used the other bathroom so I thought I would wait for you and we could walk down together. Why?"

Brennan realizing that she just gave herself away, "Oh, sorry I took so long."

Richards, "I thought I heard voices, were you on the phone? I hate getting calls when I am in the bathroom."

Brennan thinking about what Ange said, "Do you ever regret having sexual intercourse with Hall?"

Richards not phased by the question, "The intercourse was great! I am just bad at the relationship part."

Brennan, "But you two seem ok working together? Even after the intercourse."

Richards, "I compartmentalize well."

Brennan, "Well so do I. Do you think that I should have sexual intercourse with him?"

Richards now feeling some emotion, "You can do what you want, but I think things would be definitely strained with us. I mean I did confide in you about the baby and now you want to have intercourse with him? That goes beyond compartmentalizing. That would just be a cold thing to do to me." (She looked away and started to walk off in shock)

Brennan realized how she phrased herself and grabbed Richards are caringly, "I was referring to Booth. I don't believe in violating a friends trust like that and especially a family member. I mean I consider Cam a friend, but she appears to want Booth and I to be in a relationship."

Richards laughing, "I am so glad you clarified, because I really felt like punching you hard."

Brennan, "I can appreciate that, because you know I would punch you if you had intercourse with Booth."

Richards, "With a statement like that, I think that maybe you should go for it. I mean not the punching part. Start by kissing him, like an experiment."

Brennan, "Booth won't want to be an experiment."

Richards, "Yet anthropologists report that 90 percent of the people in the world kiss. Most people look forward to their first romantic kiss and remember it for the rest of their lives."

Richards, "I am pretty sure he wont mind this one. Just kiss him and see if you feel that tingling sensation. Let the hormones and neurotransmitters rush through your body."

Brennan, "But what if it doesn't work out? What if the endorphins don't rush through my body and cause that chemical response?"

Richards, "Then at least you tried it. Think of it this way. My romance novel is a number one seller. I finished it just before I was hospitalized in Miami and it's a number one seller. I may not currently have the happily ever after ending that I wrote, but my writing is better in that aspect."

Brennan, "So if it doesn't work out, I can at least write another top seller?"

Richards, "Exactly."

Brennan related to this form of compartmentalizing where as Angela and Cam would've just stood there in complete confusion of this rational. Although you know they would have been the first two in line to buy the book.

Brennan, "Well I did kiss him once, but that was set up my Carolyn so that we could all get a trailer for Christmas when dad and Russ were in jail."

Richards, "Did you like it?"

Brennan, "Actually I did, but I was embarrassed and I didn't know what to say at that moment so I told them it was like kissing my brother, but I didn't mean it. I don't think in this situation it counted as a first kiss since it was done under these conditions."

Richards, "I agree, so make your first real kiss a good one."


	21. Chapter 21

At dinner Rayah received a phone call from her brother Justin and she put it on speaker phone so that Briody could hear the good news.

Justin, "We had a boy!"

Briody, "Grats Justin! You are now a man!"

Richards pushing back her own flash of grief and focusing on the good, "What did you name him?"

Justin, "Robert Justin Richards."

Briody started to tear up which wasn't the norm.

Briody, "I will tell Tracy tomorrow when I see her."

Justin, "I would appreciate that. I am going to send her a card with the baby's picture in it."

Brennan, "I would like a picture too!"

Justin, "Of course. I will send you an email with one when we get home tomorrow."

Richards, "You are such a good guy!"

Booth whispering to Hall and Sweets, "I think I like Bones' new family."

Hall, "They are good people."

Sweets, "I agree. I met Justin once when he was dating his wife."

Hall laughing, "I met them at Christmas one year."

They all got a little tipsy and did many toasts to Justin's baby boy. Tracy had arrived to the hotel that day wanting to get out of the house and saw them celebrating and walked over.

Tracy, "What's the celebration about?"

They all had guilt looks on their faces and offered her a drink.

Briody spoke up, "Justin had a baby today."

Richards, "Actually his wife had the baby. I just think that she should get the credit for pushing a large human being out of a small opening."

Tracy chuckling and happy that it was taking her mind off of the death of her husband, "Well tell him I said congratulations."

Briody, "He is sending you a picture. He named the baby after Bobby."

Tracy started to get very teary, "I am honored and Bobby would be too."

Briody, "I am sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry."

Tracy, "It doesn't take much. But with death there comes life."

Booth admiring this woman, "Very well put."

Hall, "I admire your courage Tracy. Can we buy you something to eat?"

Tracy, "No thank you, But I will take a glass of wine."

They toasted again, but now they were all teary eyed. Briody received a text message from the costume designer/tailor/seamstress that Brennan and Booth were needed up stairs for a fitting. Brennan's gait was a bit swaggered so Booth held onto her keeping her steady. She just looked at him lovingly and said thank you.

Booth really excited, "I get to be Zeus?"

Tailor, "Lighting bolts and all!"

Booth, "This is so cool!"

Brennan, "I still didn't pick the one I wanted."

Tailor, "Briody chose for you. He said you visible cringed when he told you that one was the goddess of fertility, so he picked Brigit. We chose that so we could work on the martial arts skill."

Booth, "What kind of goddess is that?"

Brennan laughed, "The smart one."

Tailor handed them their costumes and directed them to put them on. Booth was the first to come out. He was dressed in a very fancy short cut, white toga like outfit with gold trim and his cocky belt buckle.

Brennan came out next. She was wearing a very tight green (hunter) with splashes of yellow and orange representing the sun, beaded halter. She had on and hunter short shorts.

Booth was speechless. She looked sexy in a role playing way.

Tailor, 'I will just need you to try on the gown."

Brennan went back into the room to put on the gown. It was lovely. It also was orange with splashes of yellow to represent the sun with a beautiful orange and yellow silk sash to blend the outfit. It had spaghetti straps and was form fitting at the top and flowed at the bottom. It looked like something Bob Mackie would've created. Brennan walked out of the room and Booth almost fell over.

Brennan quickly went over to Booth to steady him, "Are you ok?"

Booth embarrassed, "Yeah, I just lost my balance. I am not use to wearing a loin cloth." he joked.

Tailor, "I am not sure I can do the headpiece so I have this Deep Orange-Red Spessartite Gemmed headband."

Brennan, "I love it! It is simple and elegant."

Tailor, "If you plan on attending the convention in Los Angeles, I will have everyone's evil side costumes done."

Brennan, "That sounds fun. I don't ever get to develop that side of my brain."

The tailor looked confused and Booth laughed. The tailor realized that it must me an inside joke.

Tailor, "We are done here, so you can get back into your own clothes. We will have you robed before you are presented at the convention."

Booth, "Top Secret! I like it."

Tailor, "Of course you would, g-man."

They changed their clothes and walked back to Brennan's suite to watch TV per Brennan's suggestion. The were sitting close to each other on the couch with the tv on.

Booth, "You looked absolutely beautiful in your costume."

Brennan, "I could see every well developed and defined pectoral muscle in yours as well."

Booth, "I think that was a compliment."

Brennan, "Yes it was." (she paused a moment and was looking at Booth), "Could I possibly try an experiment on you?"

Booth not angry but curious especially by the way she was looking at him. "Will I like this experiment?"

Brennan, "I don't know. That is why it is an experiment."

Booth now even more confused, "Will this be painful?"

Brennan, "No, I wont hurt you physically with this experiment."

Booth, "Ahh what the hell, I have been drinking anyway."

Brennan, "What does drinking have to do with my experiment?"

Booth, "It loosens my inhibitions." (he said with his mind racing)

Brennan got up and went to the kitchenette area and poured two glasses of wine for them. The were both sipping the wine.

Booth, "So what is this experiment?"

Brennan, "Finish your wine first."

Booth playing along gulped the wine down, "Ok all done."

Brennan grabbed Booth by his shirt collar and pulled him into a very passionate kiss. Booth most certainly did not pull away. He pulled her into him. Her tongue was passionately exploring his mouth and he had an obvious physical reaction that she could feel against her body. Then she slowly pulled away.

Booth now happy, but confused, "Was that the experiment?"

Brennan, "Yes it was. Rayah told me to try it and see what I felt."

Booth, "What did you feel?"

Brennan not able to make as much sense as she usually does, "I felt the hormones, neurotransmitters and the endorphins rush through my body and not just the standard biological response either."

Booth amused and pretty sure he knew what she meant, "Umm yeah, that was sexy Bones."

Brennan blushed, "I think I need more information to come to my conclusion."

Booth, "You collect all the data you need."

Booth then grabbed Brennan and brought her right into him kissing her passionately. Their hands started to explore each others bodies. They slowly positioned themselves so that Booth was directly on top on Brennan.

Brennan, "We should take this experiment into the other room, before Rayah walks in on us."

Booth, "Don't call this an experiment!"

Brennan, "When two people get to know each other in a different way isn't it always an experiment?"

Booth, "If we do this, I will be there in the morning and every morning after that!"

Brennan, "I can live with that."

Booth picked up Brennan and carried her into her bedroom and shut the door. They turned on the tv in there to muffle out the noise just in case. They began to slowly take off each others clothing. Brennan impatient with the slow tempo quickened this process up which made Booth laugh.

Brennan, "Why are you laughing?"

Booth, "You are so impatient."

Brennan, "You know how I get when I am working on something." (She joked seductively)

Booth now wanting to be completely open and honest, "You over heard Sweets and I talking didn't you?"

Brennan stated bluntly, "Yes, I know that you are in love with me and I don't believe that you were talking about the 'atta girl' kind of love."

Booth, "Then yes you did hear our conversation. Is this why you are doing this?"

Brennan kissed him again, "I have not had sexual intercourse in a very long time and upon hearing yours and Sweets discussion it was very clear to me that you banished the line and sexual intercourse would be the next logical solution to make sure the line was completely gone."

Booth, "Could you please give me that answer in English?"

Brennan confused, "But I was speaking English. (she paused) Oh simplify my answer."

Booth, "Speak from the heart Bones." (as he caressed her left side)

Brennan being aroused by that, "Well I find it very difficult to speak when you arouse me like that."

Booth, "That is a good sign."

Brennan attempting to for words, "Well I am beginning to understand love. I may not be able to commit to an I love you declaration at this point, but I can positively conclude that I care deeply for you in a man/woman attraction way."

Booth, "So this isn't a biological urge you are fulfilling?"

Brennan smiling, "Well of course it is one of the factors?"

Booth, "What is the other factor?"

Brennan, "I just want to know."

Booth, "Know what?"

Brennan, "What it feels like to possibly make love. You talk about making love not just sexual intercourse and I want to know if this is something I am capable of."

Booth knowing his Bones the way he does understood that this is the closest he was going to get with her and her deep hidden emotions and meanings. "I am positive that I can fulfill that need."

Booth then took his time caressing her body. Making sure that she was thoroughly enjoying every part of the experiment. When the time was right he slowly entered her body making sure that she was ready. He wanted this to be as magical for him as it was for her. He did all of the caring touches and looks that he did before and always opening his eyes to make sure she was happy. After round one was over they laid there holding each other. Booth knew that he had never experienced what he had just did with his Bones with any other woman before.

Booth gently speaking to Bones, "Are you happy?"

Brennan smiling, "I am very content."

Booth, "I mean to say was did you achieve what you wanted to?"

Brennan, "Oh yes, I had multiple orgasms."

Booth blushed as usual from her scientific speech, "That's not what I meant."

Brennan giggled, "Yes that was a whole new experience for me."

Booth, "Yeah me too."

Brennan, "Want to do it again?"

Booth, "All night if possible."


	22. Chapter 22

Richards and Hall stumbled into hotel suite an hour later. They had been toasting a lot that night. Sweets was more of a light weight and had left for his room earlier to pass out. Hall thought he better walk Richards up to her room. Hall entered the suite knowing that Richards might need some assistance. She usually doesn't drink as much as she did. Richards wasn't just drinking to celebrate she was also grieving. She was grieving for all the unknowns, the new family, the death of Robert, which she had met him a couple of times in the past, and especially grieving for the loss of her child.

Richards slurring her speech at this point, "I need my vitamins, and a combination of Advil and Excedrin. And some Gatorade from that vending machine by the ice machine."

Hall laughing, "You said machine twice. You usually are better with words."

Hall went down to the other end of the hallway to get her the Gatorade while she make two piles of pills. One for her and one for Hall. He came back with two bottles.

Hall, "I figured you would like the orange one."

Richards handing him the tablets, "Take these and drink the whole bottle. I learned this trick in med school."

Hall laughed, "I am familiar with this ritual."

Richards, "Do you think I should wake up Tempe and give her some?"

Hall, "No, let her sleep."

Richards, "Do you think Sweets took his vitamins like I told him?"

Hall laughing quietly, "I don't know, now don't go calling or barging into his room to find out either."

Richards, "But I am not tired yet."

Hall, "We can always turn on the TV."

Hall turned on the tv and lowered the volume as to not disturb Brennan. Of course An Affair to Remember was playing.

Richards talking louder than she should, "I love this movie! This is the original version. The best version if you ask me."

Hall laughing, "Keep it down. Let Brennan sleep."

Richards had been quite loud and at the point Booth and Brennan had been at a resting point. They started to laugh quietly.

Booth, "She is wasted."

Brennan, "I would say that she had a little too much, but maybe that is just what she needed to relieve her stress." She looked at Booth and realized what her words may of sounded like and added, "Of course if it doesn't become a habit."

Booth, "Don't worry Bones, I agree."

Brennan, "I think they are watching the same thing that we have on tv. I know this movie. Angela made me watch it after her breakup with Hodgins. It is very romantic."

Booth, "Well then it will be a good movie to drift off into a restful sleep with."

Brennan, "If Rayah can keep it down out there."

Booth just laughed.

Back in the living room Hall was attempting to keep Richards quiet.

Hall, "Since your room is on the opposite side of Brennan's lets just watch it in there. I promise I won't try anything." (he smiled)

Hall shut off the tv in the main room and went into Richards bedroom and turned on that tv. He noticed the highly romantic decor of the room and laughed. Richards shut the door behind her.

Richards, "What are you laughing at?"

Hall, "Brennan gave you the room that was decorated for a honeymoon."

Richards, "Well we flipped a coin actually and I lost. She said that since she was the older sister in most cultures I would have to comply anyway and give her what she wanted, but I know she was just making it up."

Hall, "Well that's what sisters do."

Richards still slurring, "Come join me on this big heart shaped bed, I can make it vibrate and don't worry it's quiet."

Hall took off his jacket and laid it on the bed.

Hall, "I have seen these types of beds before, but never actually laid on one."

Richards now in her underclothes laid down next to him.

Hall, "I almost forgot how you strip off your clothing when you are drinking."

Richards said bluntly but also drunk, "The gyration of the bed is suppose to be sexual stimulating. Does this bed stimulate you?" (asking in almost a scientific way)

Hall, "I can't believed you just asked that! I am going to end up breaking my promise."

Richards remembering the promise, but was clearly horney and drunk, which of course was a normal response to the alcohol she told herself, grabbed his hand and put it on her body just below her breast, "Trying is not the same as doing. You said you wouldn't try anything, but you never said you wouldn't do anything either."

With that answer Hall climbed on top of her without trying and they made passionate drunk love. Thank god the rooms were spread out far enough that the sisters couldn't hear what each other was doing in the opposite rooms.

Richards woke up a couple of hours later, but not from the beginnings of a hangover, but guilt and she was trying to quietly cry, but her body was shaking. The shaking is was startled Hall awake.

Hall was comforting her which instantly took his alcohol buzz away. Richards was at the sad and venerable stage that women get when the alcohol starts to wear off.

Hall, "I think it's time you told me what really happened to you."

Richards, "Sweets says the nightmares might stop or lessen if I did. But I am afraid you will hate me."

Hall, "I can promise you that I won't hate you."

Richards, "How can you say that? I think I hate myself for what happened."

Hall, "I might be upset, but I could never hate you. I have an idea anyway."

Richards, "How could you have an idea of what I am going to say?"

Hall, "Well you cry out in your sleep about a baby. Was it mine?" he asked cautiously.

Richards simply just said, "Yes."

Hall feeling like he had the right now to ask about the issue, "What happened?"

Richards, "I was so angry when you wouldn't tell me about the new information you had on me and now I am assuming it was the identity of my cousin who is actually my sister."

Hall, "I really didn't know that she was your sister."

Richards, "I believe you. So shortly after that I found out that I was pregnant. Since I wasn't speaking to you I didn't know how to tell you. So I got the opportunity to go to Guatemala to identify remains and I did. When I got there I found out that there was a mass grave in this old mine. I wanted to be a part of that discovery so bad. I didn't consider the danger I was putting myself in. I wasn't thinking clearly. It collapsed and rock came crashing down. (she was now crying harder) I tried to protect my womb, I really did. The stupid rock didn't even hit me hard enough to break my arms, but hard enough to cause a detachment and I started to bleed."

Hall was very comforting to her, knowing that this was hard for her to talk about this real life nightmare.

Hall, "Were you planning on keeping the baby?"

Richards, "I wasn't sure, but I knew I wasn't going to intentionally ends it's life. It was strange, but I found myself wondering if it would be a boy or a girl."

Hall, "So you didn't hate the baby?"

Richards, "Of course not, it was mine, part of me and you. I didn't think I wanted to be a mother, and now I know I am not meant to be one."

Those words literally broke Hall's heart.


	23. Chapter 23

Richards woke up now worried and in a little bit of a panic, "Oh crap!"

Hall, "I have only heard you say that expression a couple of times and when you do it's usually pretty bad. (he thought for a moment) Oh crap!"

Richards, "I didn't plan this."

Hall, "Sweets would say that psychologically you allowed this to happen."

Richards, "Well I didn't see you pull a condom out of your pocket either."

Hall, "We were drunk and not planning up on ending up in bed together, so what ever happens, happens. We always figure things out. I just wished you would've let me be there for you."

Richards, "You are here now."

Hall hugged her close to him and she responded by kissing him while tears still fell from her eyes. They made love again once again forgetting about protection and they fell asleep. Richards fell into a deep much needed sleep and didn't even wake up until 9am the next morning. She finally woke up and it wasn't because of a nightmare.

In the next bedroom Brennan shot up. "Booth what time is it?"

Booth groggily responded grabbing his watch off the floor, "9 am. Don't worry we don't have to start getting into our costumes until 11."

Brennan, "But I bet Sweets is awake and alone in his suite."

Booth, "I will call Hall and have him make an excuse for me."

Brennan, "I didn't hear Hall leave last night. This is terrible!"

Booth saddened by her comment, "Do you regret what happened?"

Brennan not thinking about what she was saying, "Yes, don't you?"

Booth angrily, "Only if you are going to respond like this."

Brennan sadly said, "He might not let us be partners anymore."

Booth now realizing that he needed clarification, "Are you upset about us making love or are you afraid Sweets is going to find out?"

Brennan confused about why he was asking, because she thought the answers were obvious, "Sweets finding out and ending our partnership."

Booth breathed a sigh of relief, "I will just tell him we passed out watching TV and then remind him we have shared close quarters before."

Brennan, "I am pretty sure Rayah will go along with the story."

Booth, "Why do you say that?"

Brennan, "She is the one who suggested the experiment in the first place."

Booth laughing and actually not surprised, "We can just blackmail Hall into silence."

Brennan seriously said, "I usually don't like blackmail, but in this case I will have to say that is our best option."

The doors of both bedrooms opened slowly and both couples were nervous about the reaction of the other, but they knew it would be easier to face each other than Sweets.

Hall was the first to speak, "It's obvious what occurred her, so we have agreed to back up your story if you back up ours."

Richards not following the silent rule, don't ask, don't tell asked Brennan, "So Tempe the experiment was successful?"

Brennan also not following the rule, "I just really hope it doesn't lead to a top seller."

Both men were just embarrassed at that point and didn't understand the conversation between the two and didn't really want to know at that point.

Booth, "Our story is that we passed out watching a movie on the sofa and when you two came into the room you lead our drunk selves to the bed for sleep."

Brennan, "That's good Booth. You are a very excellent liar!"

Booth, "I prefer story teller."

Hall, "Ok so I stayed with Rayah, because she started to get sad, told me about the baby and we stayed up talking about it until we fell asleep."

Brennan interjected, "But Booth doesn't know about the baby. I didn't tell anyone! Rayah asked me not to."

Booth calmingly and reassuring Richards that he wont say a word, "That's what happened in Guatemala."

Booth's phone rang.

Sweets slyly speaking to Booth, "So where were you last night?"

Booth, "I passed out watching a movie with Bones you pervert."

Sweets, "Did you end up sleeping in the same bed?"

Booth now acting childish, "Well Hall is the one who helped my drunk ass in the bed. We were just discussing what I was going to do to him for that one."

Richards interjected so that Sweets could hear her through the phone, "You looked very uncomfortable on the couch. I didn't think Tempe would mind since you still had your clothes on."

Sweets was now silent for a moment. "Ok hand the phone over to Richards."

Booth nervously handed the phone to Richards.

Richards, "Hi Sweets."

Sweets, "I buy their story since they have been uncover and shared a bed, but you and Hall are a different story."

Richards walked into the other room and started speaking quieter. "Elliot and I had the talk. You know how alcohol weakens your inhibitions. I got sad again and I needed the nightmares to stop. We talked and he was very understanding. He stayed with me and I fell asleep. I slept from 3am to 9am with no nightmares. When I woke up Elliot was sleeping. Does that answer your question?"

Sweets excitedly, "This is great progress!"

Richards said cautiously, "I hope so."

Sweets, "This means that I will need to do therapy sessions and determine if you and Hall are suitable to continue to work together."

Richards now speaking loud enough for the rest to be able to hear her, "The lab and the FBI as a matter of fact are now able to double the efficiency. How could you question a working partnership?"

Sweets, "We may have to pair you up with Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan with Agent Hall more."

Richards, "Your reasoning makes no sense at all! I do not have the same expertise that Dr. Brennan has. I think that this will interrupt productivity if this becomes a regular thing. You are the one that told me that mine and agent Hall's chemistry is what helps us solve cases and this was before I ever worked at the Jeffersonian. I would then assume that it is Dr. Brennan's and Agent Booth's chemistry that facilitates them into solving cases just the same."

Sweets, "I would agree with what you just said, but do expect partner therapy."

Richards, "I can agree with those terms."

Sweets, "I am going to shower and then I will join up with you guys."

Richards, "Ok, bye Sweets."

Richards stepped out of the doorway with all eyes on her.

Booth, "How in the world did you pull that one off?"

Richards, "I did take an acting class in high school. Well actually I had to take an elective, I ended up getting assigned to that class although I did enjoy it."

Booth laughed, "So where did the creative inspiration come from?"

Brennan, "My guess would be Briody. I witnessed him earlier pairing random, but believably facts together during a conversation. He almost had me convinced that I could eat free range beef and chicken."

Booth and Hall started dying with laughter. They were laughing so hard their ribs hurt.

Brennan slightly offended by the laughter, "Well it was better than your pie argument."

Richards, "Sweets is going to shower and then be over. I suggest we should do the same."

Hall, "We can go back to the room and do it."

Richards, "Well maybe not Booth. He has the scent of Tempe all over him."

Hall and Booth were now quite embarrassed.

Brennan, "I completely agree. And since you admitted that Hall comforted you it wouldn't be all that uncommon for him to have your scent, but we supposedly passed out."

Hall gathered his things and went back to his room while Booth jumped in the shower right away. It's not that he wanted to wash the scent of his Bones off him, he just didn't want to get caught. While in the shower he was sad to wash her off of him, but the memory wouldn't fade. Plus he had to use her shampoo and that would have to do for now.

Hall entered the his own suite.

Sweets, "Where is Booth?"

Hall, "Well I started to make fun of his hair and that he smelled booze. He got irritated and went straight for Bren's shower. He is so sensitive about his hair."

Sweets laughed, "Yes he is."

Before jumping into the shower himself he sent a text to Booth about the conversation he just had with Sweets.

Back in the other suite, Richards retired back to her own room for a shower and Brennan joined Booth in his. Brennan helped Booth finish washing his hair.

Brennan, "Ok now my turn."

Lets just say that they had a great shower. Booth then went back to his own suite to change his clothes.


	24. Chapter 24

Not much time to socialize now, they had a case they had to work on. Seeing Tracy reminded them of that. They needed to find the murder. The Opening Ceremony, Briody like to call it started at noon. Briody started off with a wonderful speech and pleading the crowd for any information on Robert's death. Sweets in costume was silently profiling and filming the crowd. Cameras were also placed around the large room. Sweets couldn't pinpoint any particular person or group that stood out. Briody reminded him later that at 7pm is when the revealing of the characters in full costume more people would show up. The champagne was also going to start then too. Sweets knew that alcohol could bring out some hidden personalities.

It was tradition for Briody's staff or friends as he like to call them would all be in their traditional all black attire until the big reveal of the new costumes. Richards and Brennan were walking around observing the rituals of this convention. Brennan received a text message from Hodgins. It said, "The claymore sword was purchased within the year based on my experiments on the steel. Fisher believes that the fracture of the left tibia was done during battle he called it, then cause of death was a sword to the heart. I am sending the x-rays of the bones to your computer."

Brennan and Richards decided to go back up to her suite to look at the x-rays and excused themselves. Brennan then opened up the live chat to the lab to discuss the x-rays.

Brennan, "I agree with Fisher's assessment. It appears to be symbolic to the game. An attempt to get the victim to kneel down, before the strike to the heart."

Richards then pulled out her own lap top showing the lab the actual scene in the game.

Brennan, "Fisher, could you tell what weapon was used to fracture the tibia?"

Richards interrupted, "A copper mace."

Fisher, "How did you figure that one out?"

Richards pointing at the pictures, "Have Angela remove the micro fractures from the bone photos."

Fisher brought the laptop into Angela's office and Angela quickly got to work.

Brennan, "I see where this is headed." (Now Brennan was directing the instructions) "Fisher did you calculate the quantity of damage the river did to the bone?"

Fisher, "Sure did." He then gave those numbers to Angela, which the computer then removed the postmortem fracturing.

Richards, "My character uses a copper mace."

Cam was in the room and interjected, "I know where you hide your spare key in your desk, I will head to your town home."

Richards, "It will be on the second shelf in my home office. It's the original so please be careful with it."

Fisher, "I will go see what I can find in the Egyptian department and confirm those results."

Hodgins was also in the room, "Copper can also be found in drinking water so I will focus on the clothing again and look for pieces of copper, but the fracture on the tibia only indicates a blow that would cause him to lose his balance so I doubt I will find particulates. I will test the force of which the fracture was made and the force of the sword through the chest. The accelerant was standard gasoline so I wasn't able to trace that."

Cam now giving her results, "Tox screen came back with high levels of valium in his blood stream mixed with a 0.08% alcohol level so I would conclude that the valium was slipped into his drinks. I check his medical records and he wasn't prescribed valium."

Richards picked up her phone while Brennan was still discussing the case on her computer and called Hall. Hall then asked Tracy if her husband took any valium and she replied no. She then relayed that information to Brennan who was still on the computer with the lab.

Brennan, "That explains the lack of defensive injuries."

Richards and Brennan were resting in the room waiting for Hodgins to call back with his results.

Hodgins dialed up the computer chat after an hour.

Hodgins, "I was right about the blow to the shin. It was probably a female approximately Angela's size that made the blow to the shin with a copper mace replica from the game."

Richards, "Not a replica, the original. It's a little better quality than the others."

Hodgins, "But close enough to the parameters for testing purposes."

Richards, "True."

Fisher, "What weapons will Dr. Brennan's character get to use?"

Richards, "Num chucks, ninja sword, and bow and arrows."

Brennan, "Really? That sounds pretty neat."

Angela, "I can just picture Bren in a sexy tight outfit num chucking a bad guy right in the …."

Cam, "Focus people, although I would like to see that."

Richards, "Your bow will shoot fire arrows."

Hodgins, "The other stab to the chest was done with more force and although Angela is strong."

Angela, "Thank you Jack."

Hodgins looking at her with an excited tone, "Your very welcome Angela. (then turning back to the screen) wasn't able to pierce the heart in the same manner as the victim was killed. Fisher was the closest probably related to his height, but Frank the security guard matched the possible height and weight. So I would say it was done by two people."

Richards, "So about 6'1 and 195 pounds I would guess."

Brennan, "Who is Frank?"

Richards, "You know the very good looking security guard at the door."

Brennan, "I don't think I have met him."

Richards, "He has been working there for 2 years."

Brennan, "Well how do you know him?"

Richards, 'Well when I first started at the Jeffersonian Cam and I went out for drinks with him. In fact I really think Cam should date him."

Angela, "But I thought Cam was dating that hunky doctor?"

Cam, "Can we leave my dating life out of this conversation?"

Brennan, "I am finding this quite interesting, but Cam is right. We should get downstairs and look for possible suspects dressed like you (pointing to Rayah) and William Wallace."

Cam surprised, "Could you repeat that Dr. Brennan?"

Brennan started to repeat her entire dialog and Cam interrupted. "No just the part about me being right."

They all chuckled and then Brennan closed her laptop.


	25. Chapter 25

**Booth had everyone meet in the restaurant for an early dinner before the main even. Briody didn't stay long after hearing the facts, he had a lot to do still. Sweets had some ideas about how the murders would behave.**

**Sweets, "I think these two will be really into their characters. Most likely William Wallace we will call him will be attracted to Sekhmet, Dr. Richards in this case and when Briody makes the announcement that the original portrayer of the character is here he would most likely be hanging around you all night. Then we would be looking around for a jealous, yet possibly submissive girlfriend or wife."**

**Booth, "Finding these people should be easy, but the proof is another story."**

**Hall concerned, "You will make sure you have cameras on her at all times!"**

**Booth, "And we won't be far either."**

**Briody, "I will kill him if he touches my sister!"**

**Hall, "You will have to show a lot of restrain if we are going to catch him. Not like that other time you threw that doctor down a flight of stairs with one punch I might add."**

**Briody, "Well he shouldn't have cheated on her and then slap her when she confronted with it. Plus he shouldn't have been on that date in the same bar we were at."**

**Brennan, "I agree, he definitely deserved it."**

**Booth, "How did you not get arrested or sued?"**

**Briody, "He was dating his patients, Rayah recognized her and even though I broke his arm and dislocated his ankle he told the police he fell backwards while we were arguing. We were in the alley way so no one saw but us. His date left him the minute Rayah gave the good doctor the death stare."**

**Brennan laughing, "You actually put that on your game. I saw that when I was playing."**

**Richards, "I know, it's a really cool move isn't it?"**

**Booth, "And I suppose blackmail and an FBI agent to verify of what he did or didn't see helped?"**

**Hall smirking at Booth, "I don't know what you are talking about."**

**Sweets, "That is tight Briody. Remind me never to piss you off."**

**Brennan, "I would think that you would oppose physical violence and want to talk it out."**

**Sweets, "In this case the guy was a douche and talking would not lead to anything productive."**

**Booth, "I didn't know you had it in you Sweets."**

**Sweets, "I can surprise you too Agent Booth."**

**Richards, "I know why you are saying that. It's because I beat up that guy who tried to mug us."**

**Booth laughing, "You couldn't defend yourself?"**

**Sweets, "She didn't give me a chance with her black belt in karate."**

**Booth, "Yeah Bones does that to me too."**

**Brennan, "This must be an Alfa male ego driven moment. Women are perfectly able to protect themselves with the correct training."**

**Booth, "But I have a gun."**

**Brennan, "I would have one if you and your boss didn't keep turning down my applications to carry one. But that's ok, I managed to get a permit for a personal gun."**


	26. Chapter 26

It was now 7pm. Everyone was in their costumes. The women in their gowns and a grand light show Briody just loved to do every time. The crowd responded quite well to Brennan and Booth. Briody knew that these two characters were a go. Unfortunately Richards stole the show. Brennan was happy for her, but knew that this would make finding the murderer even more difficult.

Booth leaned over to Richards and quietly asked her, "Brennan wants to know what character Robert Dalton was?"

Richards, "I think his main character was Ptah."

Booth, "I have a plan."

The introductions were over and now people had gathered around to see the new characters and the old ones. Booth motioned Sweets to the hallway and discussed Hall causing the William Wallaces to be agitated, but Sweets pointed out that he should be subtle about it. They went back into the room and Sweets observed groups forming. He separately introduced himself to the two main guilds that they were focusing on as a newbie looking for a guild and willing to take the game way too serious. Sweets got to know a couple of the guild leaders and through their conversations the guild leader of 'Avengers' was a lawyer, Joe Brown and the guild leader of the 'Peacekeepers' was a private investigator named Tom Gibson. With this knowledge, Sweets was now a psychology student about to graduate.

Hall walked over to a group of William Wallaces and Ptahs loudly discussing whom Sekhmet was secretly attracted to.

William Wallace 1: "No way it was Ptah! It had to be William Wallace!"

Ptah 1: "At the time the characters were made the real life Sekhmet had a relationship with Ptah."

Hall, "How can you prove that?"

Ptah 1: "The creator gave an interview about who the characters were based off of."

William Wallace 1, "But when Rayah gave her interview she said that she always pictured William Wallace as Mel Gibson, her true crush, and not her brother whom it was based off of."

Ptah 1, "She was joking."

William Wallace 1, "There is no proof she was joking."

Hall, "I think she was joking. I over heard Briody reminding her to be personable."

William Wallace 1 now angry, "How the hell would you overhear this?! Who the hell are you and what guild do you belong to?"

Hall, "I could ask you the same thing."

Tom Gibson saw that the discussion was getting heated and that his brother Gary was getting upset. He walked over there to see what was going on.

Tom speaking to his younger brother, "Ok what is going on?"

Gary, "This idiot over here is telling me that Sekhmet was never interested in William Wallace."

Tom, "Oh this argument again."

Gary, "What the hell would this guy know?"

Hall, "I know, because I was and am sleeping with her."

Gary was so upset by this comment that he punched Hall right in the jaw and walked away towards Richards while Tom tried to pacify Hall then head towards his brother. Sweets was observing the whole thing and grabbed Halls arm.

Sweets whispered, "This might be him, but I want to observe him more."

Gary had reached Richards and had started talking to her.

Gary, "It's really you!"

Richards, "If you mean the person based on the character, than yes."

Gary, "We have met once before 2 years ago at the convention in Los Angeles."

Richards, "Well I am sorry that I didn't recognize you."

Gary took this as a positive sign that he had her attention and that she was talking to him. Booth noticed a woman staring contently at Richards in a jealous like fashion.

Gary, "You are more beautiful in person."

Richards, "Would you like me to sign an autograph?"

Gary was now interrupted by his brother Tom. Richards had met Tom before and recognized him.

Richards reached out her hand to Tom, "Tom it's nice to see you again."

Tom, "You look beautiful! It has been awhile."

Richards, "I am sorry that I haven't responded to your emails."

Brennan had walked over to Richards by this point.

Tom a little saddened, "It has been over 3 months."

Richards noticing Brennan was standing there, "I am sorry, I have been busy working and writing my book. Let me get you a drink and introduce you to my cousin." (knowing that when the news broke the only thing the public would be able to find out is that they were cousins, not sisters. Max had taken care of that.)

Tom, "Your cousin?"

Brennan, "I am Dr. Temperance Brennan, Rayah's cousin."

Tom, "This is my brother Gary. He is obsessed with Rayah here and just punched a guy who claimed that William Wallace was her love interest."

Hall and Sweets had walked up to them and Booth and Briody just stood back watching the woman, knowing that if they all walked over it would look suspicious.

Gary, "That's the guy who said he slept with you!" pointing at Hall.

Richards defending Gary and remembering that she was acting, "Thank you for defending my honor Gary."

Tom now realizing who that Ptah actually was, "Oh shit Gary! Briody is going to kick you out of here. You hit the original Ptah! So sorry about that Elliot."

Gary was rather embarrassed, but still enraged, "Then why would he say that about her? That is just rude and disrespectful! And I think Briody would be happy that I defended his cousin!"

Richards, "You are right. Briody might let this go if you apologized and not punched anyone for the rest of the convention. Plus is that anyway to convince the beautiful Dr. Temperance Brennan to join us as her own character Brigit?"

Brennan, "If he apologizes for his actions I don't think it will be a problem. I find it honorable also that you defended her." As she thought to herself how her _cousin_ was perfectly able to defend herself and didn't need an alpha male to do it for her.

Gary reached out his hand and apologized to Hall for decking him.

Richards seeing an excuse to talk to Hall outside, "I think my cousin and I have some talking to do with Elliot here."

They excused themselves while Sweets stayed behind. Tom was attempting to convince Sweets that this isn't normally how his guild behaved and trying to convince him to join his guild.

When they were out of the area Brennan spoke excitedly, "He fit's the profile Hodgins gave us."

Hall, "But he is impulsive and I think the murder was carried out with more thought than Gary is capable of."

Richards, "What exactly did you say to him?"

Hall, "Well Sweets and Booth told me to upset the William Wallaces so I told him you were sleeping with me."

Richards, "Well that surely upset him."

Brennan now irritated with Hall, "So how many other people did you inform that you were sleeping with my sister? Because now I feel like punching you myself."

Hall, "Don't get so upset. It's just a trap, even though it is true."

Over the intercom system Briody was announcing that the convention was closing for tonight and that it would start back up at 10am tomorrow. Sweets, Hall, Brennan, and Richards started to walk up to their rooms. Richards remember she forgot something she had to go grab. As Richards walked back to the side elevator up to her room Tom had cornered her. She started to get a little spooked by this guy, but saw Booth out of the corner of her eye watching from a distance.

Tom, "I am very sorry for my brother's behavior. I would like to make it up to you." as he got closer into her personal space.

Richards, "That is ok. He was just trying to do the right thing."

Tom, "I would like to make it up to you, could I buy you a cup of coffee?"

Richards saw Booth nod a yes to her, "Ok sure, but I have to get upstairs soon."

They walked over to the café in the hotel. There were only a couple of people scattered throughout the tables. Booth felt his cell phone vibrate and quickly texted back to Brennan that he would be upstairs soon. Tom was so captivated by Richards that he didn't notice that Booth and Briody were sitting at a table now drinking coffee watching them.

Tom, "My brother just gets so upset and thinks that when you made that Mel Gibson comment that you must have been into the William Wallace character. I know that your true love interest couldn't be a character based off your brother."

Richards slightly glancing over at Booth and Briody, "Of course not. The only logical love interest would be Ptah, since I am related to all the other characters."

Tom, "I tried to convince him of that. But Elliot shouldn't have said that about you. I mean you two are just friends right?"

Richards, "Just friends. He likes to give people a hard time, especially when he is drinking. He can be quite annoying."

Tom, "Would you like me to discuss this with him?"

Richards, "There is no need. I am really tired and I would like to go upstairs and get some sleep now."

Richards extended her hand to say good bye and Tom kissed her hand and she left for the elevator. Tom's girlfriend Susan had seen this and went over to him with anger after Richards slipped out of sight. Briody and Booth were still watching.

Susan with anger and tears in her eyes, "Is she the reason why you won't marry me?"

Tom, "Don't be ridiculous! We were just talking."

Susan, "I see the way you look at her and I saw you kiss her hand!"

Tom, "Don't be so paranoid!"

Susan, "I have done things for you, for love and all you do is pay attention to her weather it's at this convention or on line. I just don't know what to say or do anymore."

Tom, "Just calm down. We should go to our room and discuss this."

He was able to calm her down as they walked to their room Briody and Booth followed up to theirs.

Susan, "I cant believe that I would risk everything to do what you asked of me."

Tom, "Would you keep your voice down. The hallway is no place to discuss this."


	27. Chapter 27

Back in Brennan's and Richards room they had gathered there to discuss the case. Booth had informed them of the conversation they had just overheard and Sweets had a plan.

Sweets, "I think Brennan should get to know Susan tomorrow. Gain her trust, she sounds like she will break."

Brennan, "How will I do that?"

Sweets, "Tell her that you have similar problems getting Booth's attention."

Brennan, "But I don't have any problems getting Booth's attention."

Sweets now had a big grin on his face.

Booth, "Act as if you are Cathy in your book and Andy is showing interest in another woman."

Brennan, "I don't think he would be in this situation."

Booth, "It's acting Bones, you don't actually have to write it."

Brennan, "It might be a good twist in my book though."

Richards, "That might be a good idea for your book."

Hall, "Ladies, you are missing the point."

Brennan, "I understand. I am to strike up a conversation, as Booth would say, and talk about jealousy and insecurities, fictional of course."

Sweets, "Purely fictional Dr. Brennan." attempting to give her so reassurance that she could do this. "And Richards, you keep leading Tom on."

Richards, "Yuck. He causes a physical reaction of bile to build up in my stomach."

Hall smiled at this response.

Briody laughing, "He makes you want to puke, but think of Tracy. I am going to check on her and call it a night."

Sweets, "I am going back to my room also. Are you two coming?"

They both told him at the same time that they would be up in a minute. Sweets left and there was an awkward silence in the room as they all just looked at each other.

Brennan was the first to speak, "I will send Cam an email of our progress and possible suspects." She got out her laptop.

Hall, "I should go back to my room. Sweets is probably wondering where we are." He then whispered to Richards, "Call me if you wake up from a nightmare, ok?" He kissed Richards on the cheek and left.

Richards excused herself from the room saying good night. They could hear the shower running from the other room.

Booth, "Finally we are alone!"

Brennan just shut her laptop and Booth sat next to her on the couch. When she shut the laptop he leaned over pulling her into a passionate kiss. She quickly responded, then stopped.

Booth, "What's wrong?"

Brennan, "We can't do this now. Sweets will know."

Booth exacerbated, "You're right." He kissed her again, "See you tomorrow morning for breakfast."

Amazing enough Booth and Brennan slept easily that night. They wished they could be near each other, but they really didn't sleep much the night before so the rest was welcomed. Booth was up early so he showered and got dressed and went to Brennan's suite. Richards answered the door.

Booth, "Oh sorry, I hope I didn't wake you."

Richards, "I was up working on my new book."

Booth, "Did you sleep last night?'

Richards, "I did, but I woke up early."

Booth looking concerned, "Did you have a nightmare?"

Richards, "No, not last night. I just had the urge to write."

Booth, "I hope you know that I won't tell people about your problem in Guatemala. I will keep that to myself, but if you ever need to talk I am here."

Richards, "Thank you Booth." and Booth hugged her.

Brennan walked out and felt a little uneasy about what she was witnessing.

Booth, "Bones! I thought you would be awake."

Brennan, "I was just reading in bed and I thought I heard your voice."

Booth, "Want breakfast?"

Brennan, "Let me shower first."

Brennan showered and went to breakfast with Booth. She didn't speak much and was trying to rationalize her feelings of what she thought she saw. She was definitely jealous. She felt foolish, because it's not like they were kissing, but it was a tender moment between the two of them. She thought that she would just not say much to Booth when he noticed she was quite. She would use this emotion to her advantage today when she had to bond with Susan.


	28. Chapter 28

Sweets had gone over with Brennan some pointers that would help engage Susan into trusting her. Susan had actually approached Brennan and stuck up a conversation with her about her new character in the game.

Brennan, "I am hopeful that my character Brigit will be as accepted as Sekhmet. I see that you favor Sekhmet seeing as that is whom you are dressed like."

Susan, "This is what Tom prefers. I frankly think she is over rated."

Brennan, "Her as a person or a character?"

Susan, "Both." she paused, "I am sorry, I forgot that she was your cousin."

Brennan, "I caught her embracing my boyfriend earlier."

Susan, "She is such a slut!"

Brennan didn't like the way she felt about this stupid woman and probably accessory to murder was talking about her sister, but remembered she had to be an actress and not get angry.

Brennan, "I could hear them talking about Tom and Seeley doesn't think she should get involved with him."

Susan, "Did you know that he checks his email everyday waiting for her to respond to him? I have been his girlfriend for 5 years and since this stupid game has come out all he talks about is her. The only way I can arouse him is to dress like her. Sometimes he even calls out her name in bed."

Brennan, "Why don't you just leave him?"

Susan, "I love him."

Brennan, "I can talk with my cousin and tell her to stay away from him. After all I am the more superior person as you can see."

Susan, "I think you should get her away from your man too."

Brennan walked over to Richards and pulled her aside. Susan was close too.

Brennan faking angry, "You really need to tell Tom that you aren't interested in him."

Richards, "I don't understand where this is coming from Temperance."

Brennan, "This is his girlfriend. (pointing to Susan standing there), He spends way too much time trying to get your attention when he obviously has a good woman here."

Richards, "Tom and I are just friends. In fact I hardly ever see or speak to him."

Brennan, "Yeah right, like I am suppose to believe you?"

Richards, "Why are you so angry with me?"

Tom, Hall, and Booth now starting to stare and overhearing their conversation.

Brennan, "I saw you this morning with Seeley and I thought that was completely inappropriate."

Richards, "He was comforting me. He was being a friend."

Brennan, "You always pull this poor me routine. (now mocking her) I have nightmares, I need every man to comfort me, because I cant deal with my own."

Richards, "If we weren't here, and this wasn't so important to Briody I would take you off that superior pedestal, you bitch!"

Brennan, "I agree would you like to step outside and finish this?"

Richards, "I would love to!"

Sweets came over knowing that they might carry this through. They were very dedicated actresses.

Sweets, "Family as close as yours shouldn't have such animosity towards each other."

Brennan, "Well I want to just slap that smug look off her face!"

Richards, "So do it!"

Brennan took her hand back and slapped Richards across the face. She restrained herself though not wanting to really harm her sister. Hall and Booth came over and that point and separated the two to different sides of the room. Susan had followed Brennan when she said she wanted some air.

Susan, "I admire you so much. At the last convention this man overheard Tom yelling at me and when Tom slapped me this man punched him."

Brennan, "Didn't Briody get upset by all of this going on at his convention?"

Susan, "This happened when it was over. We were in the parking lot of the hotel leaving."

Brennan, "Who was this man?"

Susan, "I don't remember his name, but Tom knew him. I think they were in the same guild or something." (She had to stop herself, she was saying too much)

Brennan, "Maybe we should go get a drink. I am glad Briody allows alcohol at these things. I just need a moment in the ladies room, I will meet you at the bar."

Booth approached Brennan near the bathroom and Susan was able to see them, but not hear them.

Booth, "I can't believe you slapped your sister."

Brennan, "She told me to. Anyway I think that Susan was about to confess to me about something. She said that some guy punched Tom at the last convention, but she didn't know his name, so I thought I would get her drunk. You said people talk when they are drunk."

Booth started to laugh, "See if you can get out of her where the murder weapons are?"

Brennan grabbed Booth and pulled him into a kiss and then slowly released him.

Booth, "What was that for?"

Brennan, "Susan is watching and you are suppose to be my boyfriend in this scenario."

Booth, "How about in real life?"

Brennan, "I think we had better have this conversation later. I need to get back to Susan."

Booth, "What Richards said was right. I did ask her if she had a nightmare and I told her I would keep the details about her trip to Guatemala to myself. I also told her I would be there if she needed to talk, then I hugged her."

Brennan, "Why are you telling me this? I am not worried."

Booth, "I just want no doubt in your mind that I would do anything for you and I know that your sister needs all the support she can get to help her through this."

Brennan laughed, "You hug my sister and I punched your brother. I don't think I am a good support system for you as you are for me."

She walked away and sat at a table with Brennan.

Susan, "I see that you and Seeley have made up."

Brennan, "I won't let my cousin win! I would kill her before I let her get to him. He is mine."

Susan, "I wish I was as strong as you."

Brennan, "I think you are. Can I buy you another drink?"

Susan, "I should be buying you a drink."

Brennan, "I accept, but I think we need something stronger than wine."

Susan agreed and got two shots of Tequila. Brennan watched as Susan gulped it down and ordered another round. Brennan hadn't even touched hers yet and was dreading the shot. Susan was on her fourth and Brennan had just drank her second.

Susan, "You are absolutely right! I am a strong woman. I can fight for my man! I need to go up to my room. I will catch up with you later." With that she stood up and gave Brennan a sloppy hug. "I would never treat such a wonderful cousin with such disrespect! I will defend your honor too!"

Susan left and Booth and Sweets approached a confused Brennan.

Sweets, "Why do you look so confused?"

Brennan, "I think I may have put my sister in peril."


	29. Chapter 29

Richards had left the convention area walking slowing down the hallway playing her part. Tom had taken the bait and Hall was watching from a distance. Richards faked a couple of tears when Tom walked over to her and embarrassed her.

Tom, "I know it wasn't true what your cousin said to you, and she had no right to slap you!"

Richards, "It's not true you know. I don't want Seeley. He was comforting me, because things have been so difficult between me and Tempe. He just told me he would talk to her and make things better then he hugged me. Just like you just did to comfort me. We are friends right? I would never do anything to disrupt yours or Susan's life."

Tom, "It's not your fault. I don't have much interest in Susan anymore. We have grown apart."

Susan was coming down the hallway with a look of drunken rage. She had heard what Tom just said about her. Booth, Brennan, and Sweets hadn't been too far behind and Hall could clearly see that he needed to get closer to Richards quickly.

Hall, "Rayah, we need to talk."

Richards, "What about this time. The only time you ever pay any attention to me is when another man is speaking to me."

Hall, "That is not true!" (as he motioned to her to come to him)

Richards knew that he was scared of something and that she better humor him since he was usually right. Susan pulled out a gun and aimed it at Richards and pulled the trigger. Richards went down and blood started to pool below her. Tom had already wrestled the gun away from Susan and ran over to Richards who was now in Halls arms. Booth dialed 911 and Brennan ran over to her sister as Booth handcuffed Susan and passed her off to the local police to keep an eye on her. Susan was quickly taken away.

Richards lie there in shock over the throbbing pain in her left arm and ribs. She could hear everyone around her, but had difficulty understanding what they were saying. She was then picked up and carried by Hall to the ambulance that had just pulled up outside. While in the ambulance the team started talking.

Brennan now crying out of guilt as she was inspecting her sister's injury, "I didn't know she would do that."

Richards now coming out of the shock, "I am glad that you got her drunk. That's what probably saved me. Well that and Hall waving me to get closer to him."

Briody rushed into the back of the ambulance pushing everyone aside, "What the hell happened? Is she ok?"

Brennan, "I got her shot."

Richards, "That is not true! Susan shot me." (she showed Briody her injuries)

Briody, "Oh hell. Thank God she is the worst shot ever!"

Richards, "Well my arm sure stings like hell! And my ribs are aching too. From the look of my injuries, that bitch made me bleed just enough to ruin my costume!"

Hall started to laugh and Brennan and Booth were a little confused. Sweets could tell why Richards was talking like this and explained this to them.

Sweets, "She is trying to calm her little brother down. I think the bullet grazed her, but I don't think she is seriously injured, at least I hope not."

Richards, "I am not Sweets and I can hear you. I was just in shock. My injuries will just need cleaning and suturing. She missed the brachial artery by 10cm. I can show you it right here."

Briody, "I think that would make the poor kid pass out. Just keep the pressure bandage on."

Booth, "I am going to go search Susan's room and then we can interrogate her."

Tom had gone back to his room trying to frantically hide anything that could incriminate him. Booth and Hall walked in. Brennan, Briody and Sweets had stayed with Richards.

Booth, "Tom we have a warrant so step aside."

Hall, "Where did Susan get the gun?"

Tom very distraught, "It was my work gun. I am a licensed private investigator and I have a permit to carry a gun. Is Rayah going to be ok?"

Hall, "We think so, but she will have to go to the hospital thanks to you!"

Tom, "I will punish Susan for this. The dumb bitch!"

Booth had found a mace similar to one described as being the weapon that had injured Robert's knee. He showed Hall.

Tom, "Rayah will understand and then she will be with me."

Hall, "She will never be with you."

Tom, "What, you think she wants you? I heard the restlessness in her voice. She will be mine. You messed up with her buddy!"

Hall grabbed Tom by the collar and pushed him into the wall with great force. Booth attempting to calm Hall down was let off guard when he punched Hall square in the jaw.

Booth, "You are under arrest for assaulting an FBI agent." (He cuffed him and brought him downstairs where police were waiting. He handed Brennan the now bagged mace)

Richards left for the hospital in the ambulance with Briody and now Tracy following while Hall, Booth, Brennan, and Sweets went to the FBI head quarters in Miami.


	30. Chapter 30

At the hospital in the emergency room Briody and Tracy sat with Richards.

Tracy, "I am so sorry you got hurt while investigating my husbands death. I really don't know what I can do to repay you for this."

Richards, "You owe me nothing. We don't even know if she participated in your husbands death."

Tracy, "I remember Rob telling me about a man who hit him in the parking lot when he got to our car. He said it was nothing and told me to go ahead and drive home, because he was going to get a ride later from one of his new guild members. I should have insisted that he come with me."

Briody, "I am going to call Booth and tell him about Rob getting punched and see if it was Tom."

Booth confirmed this through Brennan's relay of the conversations she had with Susan. They finally had motive. Richards was stitched up and bandaged as they hurried to the Miami FBI building. Susan was in an interrogation room with Booth and Sweets.

Susan, "I refuse to speak to anyone accept Temperance!"

Sweets looked at Booth as if to say ok and they both left the room.

Sweets, "She seems to have formed a bond with Dr. Brennan and she most likely will confess to her. She holds men in much contempt at the moment."

Brennan entered the room with Susan.

Susan, "I am so glad that you are here."

Brennan, "Why would you be glad? I believe that you know that I work with the FBI?"

Susan, "But you understand what I am going through. You heard what Tom said to me to your slut cousin."

Brennan, "That must have been difficult for you to hear that, but why did you shoot my cousin? You could have killed her."

Susan, "I did that to keep her away from our men. I saw her all over my Tom."

Brennan heard Sweets through her earpiece telling her to try to get her upset with Tom instead of Richards.

Brennan, "From what I saw he was the one who hugged her. He said those things to her to get her away from Elliot."

Susan hurt, "I thought you understood."

Brennan, "I see what your logic must have been, but I also see that Tom has taken you for granted."

Susan, "He has! But I am sick of him dropping everything for your cousin."

Sweets talking into the headpiece, "Get her to separate you from your cousin."

Brennan, "Please stop calling her my cousin. I already know that we share some of the same DNA, but that's all we share."

Richards had walked into the observation room and had heard that.

Richards, "This is certainly not easy to not listen to."

Susan, "I am sorry. You did slap her good though and I thought you would be happy if she got shot. Then she wouldn't come between me and Tom and you and Seeley."

Hall and Richards were now in the next interrogation room with Tom.

Tom attempted to jump up, but realized that he was cuffed to the chair.

Tom, "I am so sorry that bitch hurt you."

Richards, "I am ok and it wasn't your fault. That was Susan's."

Tom, "I want to talk to you alone. I don't want your creep of an ex boyfriend in here."

Hall protested, but left the room so they could execute a confession.

Richards, "I can't help you if you don't tell me what is going on. They found a murder weapon in your room that matched a weapon used to kill Robert Dalton. We also found your wife's prescription for Valium."

Tom, "The doctor gave it to her for PMS."

Richards clarifying, "I think you mean PMD."

Tom, "I don't want to talk about her anymore. I want to talk about us."

Richards, "If you will excuse me one moment, I need to step outside."

Richards went over to Sweets to ask what she was to do next. He had told her to wait for Brennan to get more out of Susan.

Brennan showing compassion, "I understand why you did what you did to Rayah, but why Robert Dalton?"

Susan, "I don't know who that is."

Brennan, "We found the valium and the mace that were involved in his murder, but we know that he was pierced by a sword and that you didn't have the strength or the height to achieve this."

Susan, "I still don't know what you are talking about."

Sweets was talking in the other room with Richards telling her to go into the room where Susan and Brennan were.

Susan very upset by her entrance, "What the hell are you doing in here?"

Richards, "Tom told me everything." (she didn't elaborate as instructed by Booth)

Susan still a little drunk, "I didn't do it. It wasn't my idea."

Richards, "Well he told me it was all your idea."

Susan, "I wish you were dead! You slut of course you would believe him over me! I did so much for that man and you barely gave him the time of day! And then I catch you making out with him!"

Richards listening into her earpiece to Booth and Sweets, but she preferred Booth's version, "So since I am screwing Tom then why would you protect him? You know that Tom loves me and now that you shot me, Tom will leave you forever, no matter what you did for him or helped him with." (Then she whispered) "He said it was all you. You will go to jail and I will have Tom to myself."

Susan angry and crying, "I did this for him! He told me that if I loved him I would do whatever he asked! Could you say the same?"

Richards, "I would never kill a man that defended my honor in the way Robert Dalton did for you!"

Brennan, "Please Susan, tell us what really happened."

Susan, "Why should I say anything, my life is over anyway. I shot at an FBI agent."

Brennan, "I bet if you could help us with some information I can request a deal for you."

Susan pointing at Richards, "That bitch would never allow it."

Richards now instructed to be on Susan's side, "Could you tell me when your last menstrual cycle was?"

Susan, "What does that have to do with anything?"

Richards, "Tom told me why you were taking Valium. He is ready to confess to me that you did everything and I know that is not true. I just gave you a defense."

Susan, "Why the hell would you try to help me now? I shot you."

Richards, "Because men can be so cruel and women do crazy things when men are cruel."

Brennan went to hold Susan's hand, "Please tell us what happened. He is about to pin the murder on you."

Susan, "I can't believe that you (pointing to Richards) would help me after I shot you."

Richards, "I want to help Tracy, Robert's wife. I want her to know that Robert died doing the right thing."

Brennan, "All we have is the evidence proving that you committed this crime. I know in my heart that it was Tom, not you." (She really didn't believe anything that was coming out of her mouth. It was all Sweet's voice in her ear piece)

Richards showing kindness, "I am truly sorry that you felt like I would take Tom away from you. I love Elliot. I always have and I always will. No other man could ever distract me from him. That is why when you shot me I had my back towards you walking to Elliot."

Richards had to do her best not to glare at the one way window at the man speaking to her with such lameness! They could also hear Booth from their ear pieces saying that it was his turn.

Brennan, "I didn't mean what I said about my cousin. I just got jealous when Seeley hugged her. I found out later that her was telling her that she should trust Elliot, because he loves her. I have crazy thoughts too. I would do anything for Seeley." (as Brennan thought to herself, 'oh those two are so dead meat when I get out of this room!' Thankfully Sweets was redirecting the conversation), "But I wouldn't harm another person that didn't deserve my anger. I would never let a man control me to the point that I lost myself in the process."

Susan, "I am so sorry that I shot you and I am so sorry that I helped Tom. He was so mad at Robert. He went upstairs and got my valium. He knew that I needed it this weekend. He offered Robert a beer as a peace offering. He crushed up my valium and gave him two beers tainted with it. Robert wasn't feeling good and Tom offered that he needed some air and helped him outside where they walked by the river. Tom was so angry. Robert was so strong! Tom demanded that I helped so I hit him in the knee. I couldn't even find it in myself to hit him hard, but it was enough. I looked away and when I looked back, there was a sword in his chest."

Brennan talking calmly, "Where is the sword now?"

Susan sobbing, "Buried in the backyard of our home."

With that the weapon was found and their job was done. Tom had so much rage under the surface that he was a ticking time bomb. During their search for the weapon they also uncovered a woman's bones. Tom had killed before in rage. Susan was lucky to be alive.


	31. Chapter 31

Later on that night sitting around at the Founding Fathers….They were all a little bit tipsy and had slight jet lag. Cam and Hodgins were dancing, while Richards, Hall, Booth and Brennan were sitting at the table.

Angela, "Did anything happen that I should know about?"

Brennan and Richards weren't sure what she was talking about, but Booth and Hall knew exactly what she was talking about, but wasn't sure who she was referring to. No one spoke for a moment.

Richards slightly tipsy from the alcohol and pain pills, "I desperately need to urinate."

Angela saw that Richards was more intoxicated than her best friend decided to join her as Brennan agreed that she needed to urinate also.

They left for the ladies room. Hall and Booth sat there worried.

Booth, "Who do you think will spill first?"

Hall, "I think Rayah will. She looks the most intoxicated."

Booth, "But Bones forgets at times to edit herself."

They both sat there laughing as Hodgins and Cam came back to the table.

Hodgins, "What's so funny?"

Hall with a quick lie, "The sister's had a bit too much to drink."

Cam almost serious, "I don't want to sound like Sweets, but I think that Rayah getting shot was enough for everyone to start drinking a little too much. I mean for God sakes!"

Hodgins, "They will be okay. Ange is with them."

**Meanwhile in the bathroom….**

Angela, "Ok you two, spill."

Brennan, "Spill what? I left my drink at the table."

Richards, "I believe this term comes from spill your guts, not spill your drink."

Angela, "You two are so smart yet so.."

Brennan in an irritated tone, "So what Angela?"

Angela, "Weird." (as she laughed)

Richards, "What do you want to know?"

Angela, "That's up to Bren?"

Brennan, "Is this about the bathroom confession?"

Richards laughing way too much for the situation, "I get it! Why do people confess in the bathroom anyway?"

Angela, "It's a girl thing. So Rayah, you know about mine and Bren's phone call?"

Richards, "Of course I do, but I must admit, I really don't appreciate it when the phone rings and I am trying to urinate."

Angela laughing at Rayah. Angela is really starting to like Rayah at this point, because she is similar to Brennan, but also very different.

Brennan abruptly piping up, "You want to know if Booth and I had sexual intercourse."

Richards accidentally spoke up in her drunkenness, "Oh thank God she is asking about you and not me."

Angela, "I am going to keep you two in here, even by force until I get all the juicy details."

Brennan loving her sister more since she was shot, "Stupid pain pills and alcohol. I can't believe you mixed the two!"

Richards not quite herself, "Well this shit burns like a son of a bitch!"

Brennan concerned, "Then you should let me look at it."

Richards, "But you are not a medical doctor."

Brennan, "But I know enough to help you."

Richards lifted up her shirt and you could see some of the angry redness peaking out of the bandage on her ribs. "I can barely feel it now. Besides I know my limit."

Angela teary, "Oh Sweetie, that looks painful. You should have Cam look at that."

Richards being oh so random at the moment, "Do you want to know why I love you?"

Angela now curious, "Yes, I do."

Richards, "Because no matter what, you take care of my sister."

Angela confused, "But we were talking about you."

Brennan, "Ange, please understand that my inebriated sister is under the influence."

Angela seizing the moment, "Did you sleep with Booth?"

Brennan laughing, "Can you keep a secret?"

Angela squealed loudly, "Oh my God! You did!"

Brennan still laughing, "No I was going to tell you Rayah's secret."

Richards laughing with Brennan at this point, "Then I will tell yours."

Angela, "Oh I can keep a secret, but I promise you this, I will blackmail the both of you if I don't get details."

**The End**

**I hope you all liked it. I am publishing another story called interviews.**

Thank you for reading my story!


End file.
